Twilight In Malibu
by Teletubby2015
Summary: AU In this fic Robbie Ray Stewart is not Miley's daddy but her creator. This is the real story of Miley Ray Stewart. Miley Stewart has two humongous secrets. The first one is that she's teen pop sensation Hannah Montana and her second secret is that she's a one hundred and fifty two year old vampire from the Civil War. An old-fashioned girl finds true love in the modern day.
1. Miley's Backstory

" _This is a story about me, Miley Ray Stewart a vampire from the time of the Civil War, finding true love in modern times."_

 _"It all started one hundred and fifty two years ago in a small Tennessee town called Crowley Corners. It was just me, my father, brother and of course my mother."_

 _"I still remember the day the Confederate soldiers came to Crowley Corners and drafted our boys and men for the war effort."_

 _"My father was too old and my brother was way too young only 16 years old at the time."_

 _"They drafted my mother as a nurse for the war effort."_

 _"Two months later she was sent home to us in a pine box with a fatal gunshot wound in her stomach."_

 _"When I turned 18 I signed up for the Confederate Army under the alias Miles Rae Steward."_

 _"I was sent to West Point in Richmond, Virginia to train, I was then assigned to serve under Thomas Jonathan "_ _ **Stonewall**_ _" Jackson before the battle of Harper's Ferry took place."_

 _"During the battle of Harper's Ferry I was mortally wounded while reloading my musket."_

 _"I crumpled to my knees clutching onto my stomach in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood seeping from the wound, I struggled to my feet and headed towards the medical tent stumbling along the way."_

 _"When I almost did a faceplant I felt two strong masculine hands grab onto my shoulders and grip them tightly to help steady me saying_ "Whoa there darlin' not so fast." _, then he scooped me up into his muscular arms and cradled me against his heavily muscular chest."_

 _"What's your name?" I asked him._

"Robbie Ray Stewart sir." the gentlemen replies with a tip of his uniform hat.

 _"Mine is Miles Rae Steward nice to meet you Robbie Ray." I say as I weakly extend my hand out for him to shake._

"Nice to meet you too Miles." he says with a smile as he grasps my hand and gives it a firm shake then let's it go and puts it on top of my other hand which is still clutching at the gunshot wound.

 _"Are we almost to the medical tent yet sir?" I ask in a weak voice._

"Hold on we just have a few more minutes to go until we get to the tent bud." Robbie Ray says as he cradles me closer to his heavily muscular chest.

They arrive at the medical tent just as Miley Ray Stewart a.k.a "Miles Rae Steward" falls into unconsciousness.

 _"As we reach the medical tent my vision goes black."_

 **"Lay him over here on that bed so I can assess the damage."** the field doctor says before pointing to a unoccupied bed in the rear of the tent.

"Here you go bud." Robbie Ray whispers as he lays me down on the uncomfortable and hard cot.

 **"Gunshot wound to the abdomen, profuse bleeding, the breathing is shallow, and patient has lapsed into unconsciousness from loss of blood, also seems to have a slight fever."** the field doctor says out loud as he writes down his observations.

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Robbie Ray asks the field doctor anxiety lacing his heavily southern accented voice.

 **"Yes sir the wound requires surgery to remove the musket ball and to staunch the flow of blood."** the doctor says as he makes a note on her chart.

"Do what ever it takes to save him please he's like a son to me." Robbie Ray says with a desperate gleam in his eyes.

 **"I'll do whatever it takes to save him."** the doctor says as he undoes the buttons on her uniform jacket, followed by her uniform shirt, then her belt, followed by her boots, and finally her uniform pants.

"He's a she." Robbie Ray says as he points to the bandage that was wrapped tightly around her chest to conceal her breasts.

 **"I need to inform General Stonewall Jackson of this!"** the doctor says angrily.

"Don't bother him I'll take care of this piece of garbage." Robbie Ray says as he picks up her limp form roughly and cradles her to his heavily muscular chest.

 **"What are you going to do with her?"** the doctor asks with a frown on his youthful visage.

"Nurse her back to health myself." Robbie Ray says while still cradling her to his heavily muscular chest.

 **"But she's a criminal!"** the doctor exclaims quietly.

"Doesn't mean she has to die." Robbie Ray says as he turns towards the entrance of the medical tent and strides out of it back towards his tent with her in his strong masculine arms.

 _"Mmmmmmmm." she moans in pain as she is jostled slightly._

"Shhhh you'll feel better soon I promise." Robbie Ray whispers into her ear as he bends his head down.

- _Ten minutes later_ -

"Here we are casa el Stewart." Robbie Ray says as they arrive at his tent. Robbie Ray bends down and moves the tents entrance flap aside and enters the tent. He lays Miley down on the spare cot in his tent and tries to make sure she's as comfortable as possible.

 _"F**k!" Miley mumbles under her breath._

"Miles wake up." Robbie Ray says as he shakes Miley's shoulder gently trying to wake her up.

 _"Dang flabbit that hurts!" Miley exclaims as her eyes pop open, then tightly squeeze shut in pain, her mouth twists into a pained grimace, and tears are streaming out of her eyes and down her face._

"Sorry about that ma'am." Robbie Ray says with a slight smirk on his face as her eyes widen in surprise and panic.

 _"Please don't tell anyone I just want to avenge my mother. You see she died while tending to the wounded in a field hospital as a trauma nurse." Miley says in a sad yet pleading tone of voice._

"Only the field doctor and I know the truth. I can save your life if you let me." Robbie Ray says as he sits down on the other cot situated in the tent.

 _"How?" Miley asks as she props herself up slightly using her elbows and flinches as a wave of nausea along with slight dizziness and tremendous amounts of pain wash over her._

"Whoa easy there darlin' don't want to overdo it." Robbie Ray says as he helps to steady her her. I have a question for you do you believe in myths and legends?" Robbie Ray asks leaning forward and rests his arms and hands on his thighs.

 _"You mean like vampires and werewolves? Yeah I guess. Why do you want to know?" Miley asks the man in front of her._

"Because you're looking at a living legend darlin' and I can save your life bud." Robbie Ray says gesturing to himself.

 _"You'd be willing to give me eternal life even though we just met?!" Miley asks incredulously._

"Yup because i need a companion. I've been alone for too many centuries." Robbie Ray explains as his eyes flash a burnished gold and then back to their normal ocean blue.

 _"Will it hurt a lot sir?" Miley asks as she lays back down._

"Like lava in your veins but in the end it's worth all of that pain." Robbie Ray says as he stands up, walks over to the cot she's laying on and squats down to look her in her sapphire blue eyes to see no trace of fear in those beautiful eyes.

 _"Do it change me, save my life Robbie Ray." Miley says as looks into ocean blue eyes so much like her own with steely determined gaze._

"Are you sure you want this?" Robbie Ray asks softly.

 _"I sure as hell don't want to die!" Miley snaps at him and gives him a baleful glare._

"Alright I need you to turn your head towards the wall of the tent so I can have easy access to your jugular vein." Robbie Ray says as he let's his fangs slide out of his gums. Miley turns her head towards the tent wall exposing her jugular vein to Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray places his mouth on Miley's exposed jugular vein and bites down causing his fangs to pop through Miley's skin and into her jugular vein. He starts releasing a substantial amount of venom into her system then pulls his fangs out of her neck and stands up out the squat he was in. He strides over to his cot and collapses backwards onto it. He stays like that for ten minutes then sits up and looks at Miley's pallid skin caused by loss of blood.

 _"Sweet Nibblets I'm on fire!" Miley exclaims loudly her face and eyes screwed up in intense agony._

Robbie Ray frowns as another scream tears it's way out of Miley's throat. "I'm sorry Mile." He whispers into her ear as gets up walks over and squats down next to her. He grasps both of her hands in his and tries to comfort her as best he can. He takes off his uniform jacket and then his uniform shirt,then lays down next to her and then pulls her up against his cold marble chest. Miley turns around in his arms as best she can and latches onto him burying her face in his unyielding chest. As time passes her screams get louder and louder than quieter and quieter until they finally cease three days later. Miley pulls her face away from his cold marble chest and body which is now warm to her and gets up off the cot with unnatural grace and ease.

 _"Whoa!" Miley says after realizing how easily she got off the cot._

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." says a voice like thick honey with a strong Tennessee accent.

" _Who are-oh it's just you Robbie Ray." Miley exclaims startled whirling around to see who had spoken. "Don't do that it nearly gave me a heart attack!" Miley says clutching at her chest before noticing that she no longer has a heartbeat. "What in the Sam heck how am I alive if I don't have a heartbeat!?" Miley asks incredulously._

"Because you're a vampire now bud." Robbie Ray says with a smile that shows off his long impressive fangs.

 _"Do I have those too?" Miley asks eyeing his fangs appreciably._

"Sure do darlin'." Robbie Ray says before letting his fangs retract back into his gums.

 _"How do I bring them out Robbie?" Miley asks running her finger over her canines._

"Think about blood that should bring them right out." Robbie Ray says with a smile on his handsome face.

 _"It worked!" Miley exclaims quietly as her fangs pop through her gums._


	2. Lilly You Wanna Know A Secret

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 _"Sweet Nibblets I'm on fire!" Miley exclaims loudly her face and eyes screwed up in intense agony._

Robbie Ray frowns as another scream tears it's way out of Miley's throat. "I'm sorry Mile." He whispers into her ear as gets up walks over and squats down next to her. He grasps both of her hands in his and tries to comfort her as best he can. He takes off his uniform jacket and then his uniform shirt,then lays down next to her and then pulls her up against his cold marble chest. Miley turns around in his arms as best she can and latches onto him burying her face in his unyielding chest. As time passes her screams get louder and louder than quieter and quieter until they finally cease three days later. Miley pulls her face away from his cold marble chest and body which is now warm to her and gets up off the cot with unnatural grace and ease.

 _"Whoa!" Miley says after realizing how easily she got off the cot._

"Well aren't you a sight _for_ sore eyes." says a voice like thick honey with a strong Tennessee accent.

" _Who are-oh it's just you Robbie Ray." Miley exclaims startled whirling around to see who had spoken. "Don't do that it nearly gave me a heart attack!" Miley says clutching at her chest before noticing that she no longer has a heartbeat. "What in the Sam heck how am I alive if I don't have a heartbeat!?" Miley asks incredulously._

"Because you're a vampire now bud." Robbie Ray says with a smile that shows off his long impressive fangs.

 _"Do I have those too?" Miley asks eyeing his fangs appreciably._

"Sure do darlin'." Robbie Ray says before letting his fangs retract back into his gums.

 _"How do I bring them out Robbie?" Miley asks running her finger over her canines._

"Think about blood that should bring them right out." Robbie Ray says with a smile on his handsome face.

 _"It worked!" Miley exclaims quietly as her fangs pop through her gums._

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-152 years later-_

 _"Daddy can Lilly come over and hang out?" Miley Stewart asks her creator Robbie Ray._

"Sure bud just make sure to feed first just to be on the safe side." Robbie Ray says tossing Miley a few bags of donated blood.

 _"Mmmmmmmm thanks Daddy!" Miley says before sinking her fangs into the first bag of donated blood and draining it dry in seconds. The other three bags of blood met the same fate too._

 _*Phone rings*_

 _"Stewart residence Miley Stewart speaking May I ask who's calling?" Miley says as she answers the phone._

 _*_ This is Joe Stevens from the record company calling to confirm your recording session is still going to happen.*

 _"I'll be there Mr. Stevens I also have some one to sing the duet with me." Miley says as she adjusts the phone._

*Who are you recording the duet with if I may ask?* Mr. Stevens asks the vampire.

-Laughs- _"It's a surprise sorry." Miley says with a hearty laugh._

*Can't wait to hear the duet Ms. Stewart.* Mr. Stevens says with a sigh.

 _"I've got to go Mr. Stevens Hannah emergency has come up." Miley says before replacing the phone in it's cradle._

 _"She's here." Miley says as her hypersensitive ears picks up Lilly's skateboard roll over the sidewalk two blocks away._

 _-Two minutes later-_

"Hey Stewart family I'm here!" Lilly shouts as she walks through the open front door.

 _"Lilly!" Miley shouts as races down the stairs and flings herself into her best friends arms._

"Ooff...good to see you to Miles." Lilly says smiling at the slightly taller girl before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

 _"I missed you Lils." Miley says as she inhales Lilly's intoxicating scent strawberries and butterscotch._

"I missed you too Miles." Lilly says as she breathes in the scent that is uniquely Miley.

" _Don't ever do that again!" Miley says as tears fall from her eyes and run down her face to drip off of her chin._

"I'm sorry Miles but it was necessary." Lilly says as she pulls Miley tighter against her body eliminating any space between them.

 _"I have something important to tell you but first quick question Do you believe in myths and legends?" Miley asks her._

"Like werewolves and vampires? Yeah I do. Why do you ask." Lilly says looking confused.

 _"Because you're looking at a living legend sweetheart." Miley says gesturing to herself and Robbie Ray._

"Wait you're a vampire Miley!? Holy crow it all makes sense now! Why you never eat, why you're always so pale and why you're so beautiful." Lilly says after falling out of her seat and then scrambling back into it.

 _"Yeah you're right but I'm not done I have another bombshell to drop on you. Lillian Jessica Truscott I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with you." Miley says taking Lilly's warm hand in her own ice cold one._

"You're in love with...me?" Lilly says stunned for a few seconds before pulling Miley's head to and plants a gentle loving kiss on her full pink lips and then pulling away with a dreamy smile on both their faces. "I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with you too Miles." Lilly says breathlessly.

 _"Good because you're mine to hold, kiss and whatever else you want me to do to you Lils." Miley says before leaning in to steal another kiss. They moaned as their lips made contact. It started out warm and gentle progressing to hot and passionate to volcanic. They pull away to keep it from escalating any further panting lips red from the intensity of the kiss._

 _"_ **Wow**." They both say looking into matching sapphire blue eyes filled with love and desire.


	3. First Lovers and Hannah Comes Out

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

"You're in love with...me?" Lilly says stunned for a few seconds before pulling Miley's head to her and plants a gentle loving kiss on her full pink lips and then pulling away with a dreamy smile on both their faces. "I'm utterly and hopelessly in love with you too Miles." Lilly says breathlessly.

 _"Good because you're mine to hold, kiss and whatever else you want me to do to you Lils." Miley says before leaning in to steal another kiss. They moaned as their lips made contact. It started out warm and gentle progressing to hot and passionate to volcanic. They pull away to keep it from escalating any further panting lips red from the intensity of the kiss._

 _"_ **Wow**." They both say looking into matching sapphire blue eyes filled with love and desire.

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-The next day at Hannah's recording studio-_

 _-Hannah singing the duet with her mystery_ guest _-_

"Here _we are now, Everything's about to change." Miley dressed up as Hannah sings._

"We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday." sings another blonde.

 _"A chapter ending but the story's only just begun." Miley sings._

"A page is turning for everyone." the mysterious blonde sings.

" **So I'm moving on, Letting go. Holding onto tomorrow, I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me wherever I go.** " **they both sing.**

"I'm so excited I can barely even catch my breath." the blonde guest artist sings.

 _"We have each other to lean on for the road ahead. This happy ending is the start of all our dreams." Miley continues._

" **And I know your heart is with me.** **So I'm moving on, Letting go, Holding onto tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna** **be** **, We might be apart but I hope you always know, You'll be with me wherever I** **go**." **they both sing in harmony.**

"It's time to show the world we've got something to say." the mortal blonde sings.

 _"A song to sing out loud, we'll never fade away." the brunette vampire dressed in a blonde wig sings._

" **I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday. We'll never fade away. So I'm moving on, Letting go. Holding onto tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be. We might be apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me.** **Wherever I go, wherever I go** " **they sing in two part harmony.**

 _"Thanks for the help with the duet Hilary." Miley says to the blonde singer known as Hilary Duff._

"No problem Hannah I was happy to help." Hilary Duff says before walking up to the disguised Miley and shaking her hand.

 _"You're the reason I started singing in the first place." Miley says with a beaming smile as Hilary Duff shakes her hand._

"Wow your hands are freezing cold." she says as she releases Miley's ice cold hand and shivers.

 _"Sorry about that my hands are always cold." Miley says with a sheepish grin._

"It's no big deal. Call me when you want to sing another duet together and I'll try to make it happen." Hilary says as she drops her hand to her side.

 _"I will. Thanks again for agreeing to do this." Miley says as they leave the recording booth and run into Joe Stevens Vice President of Artist Relations._

" **Hannah is this your surprise guest artist?** " **Joe asks looking at Hilary then at Miley.**

 _"Yes sir it is. My daddy called her up and asked her if she wanted to sing a duet with me and she said yes as you can see." Miley says with a thousand watt smile on her face._

" **Your daddy knows Hilary Duff?!** " **Joe asks astonished.**

"I know Mr. Montana because he's my godfather." Hilary says to the V.P of Artist Relations.

" **Oh ok. Loved the song by the way Hannah. I think it's going to be a big hit.** " **Joe says before turning around and walking out of the control room.**

 _"This song will turn Mikayla into ancient history!" Miley pumping her fist into the air._

"I take it that you don't like this Mikayla?" Hilary asks looking at Miley.

 _"I despise her. When we first met she told me she was going to steal all my Fannahs." Miley says with an angry grimace._

"Wow what happened?" Hilary asks intrigued by the disguised brunette vampire.

 _"She flamed out. She just came back after a four year hiatus better than before." Miley says before her phone rings blasting "Skater Boi" by Avril Lavigne, "Hello?"_

" **Hey sweetheart are you almost done at the studio?** " **a female voice asks.**

 _"Yeah I just finished up Lola, listen I'm bringing Hilary Duff over to meet you so make sure you're decent ok, love ya! Bye." Miley says before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into the pocket of her favorite pair of ripped almost white faded skinny jeans with a skin tight green t-shirt with a white leather half jacket and black combat boots._

"Who was that Hannah?" Hilary asks as Miley walks back over to her.

 _"My girlfriend. Want to have dinner at my place so you can meet my girlfriend?" Miley asks Hilary in a hopeful tone._

"Is your dad going to be there?" Hilary asks her.

 _"Yeah. Why?" Miley asks her confused._

"Well I'm in need of a new manager and I was wondering if your dad would be my new manager." Hilary replies sheepishly while blushing crimson.

 _"Let's head to my house and you can ask after we eat. How's that sound?" Miley asks as they head for the elevator to take them to record companies private garage where artists can park their vehicles without having to worry about being mobbed by fans._

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a little bit Hannah." says as they step out of the elevator and into the private garage and head to their own cars.

- _Twenty minutes later_ -

 _"Ahhhhh home sweet home." Miley says as she walks into her house still dressed as "Hannah"._

 **"Mile is that you?" Robbie Ray asks walking into the living room.** _"Yeah Daddy it's me. Hilary Duff is coming over for dinner tonight so we need to drink as much bagged blood as possible to keep our thirst under control." Miley says sighing as she runs her hand through Hannah's straight blonde hair._

"Why is Hilary Duff coming to dinner?" Robbie Ray asks puzzled.

 _"To talk to you about something." Miley says before plopping down onto the couch with a groan._

"Why don't you head upstairs and go give your girlfriend a kiss." Robbie says pointing to the stairs.

 _"I think I will thanks Daddy." Miley says as she picks herself up off the couch and smiles before heading up the stairs to surprise Lilly._

Miley walks down the upstairs hallway towards her bedroom door. She carefully and quietly opens her bedroom door and smiles when she sees her girlfriend sprawled out on the bed sleeping peacefully. She quietly walks over to the other side of the bed and snuggles up to Lilly under the blessedly cool sheets. Miley gently places a loving kiss on the back of Lilly's neck causing a shiver to run down Lilly's spine.

 _"Lils you need to get up and dress up as Lola Hilary will be here any minute." Miley whispers into Lilly's ear._

"Eep! Help me pick out what to wear!" Lilly says as she jumps out of the bed and into the Hannah and Lola closet.

 _-In the Hannah and Lola closet_ -

 _"What about this shirt sweetheart?" Miley asks holding up a skin tight red and white checkered shirt._

"Perfect! Now how about this skirt?" Lilly asks holding up a red and green knee length plaid skirt.

 _"Good choice lover girl." Miley says smiling before leaning in and kissing Lilly's lips soundly then pulling away with a dreamy smile on her face._

"What did I do to deserve that?" Lilly asks dazed.

 _"Nothing I just wanted to kiss you my love." Miley says smiling before walking out of the closet so Lilly can change into her Lola outfit._

Lilly comes out dressed in a skin tight red and white checkered shirt with a red and green plaid knee length skirt with pink ripped up fishnet tights and Lola's bright white wig to finish it off. "How do I look Miles?" Lilly asks twirling around for Miley to see the whole outfit.

 _"Gorgeous as always skater girl." Miley says smiling as she pulls Lilly closer to her and gives her another fiery kiss._

"Let's head downstairs before she gets here." Lilly says after they break the kiss.

 _"Party pooper." Miley says while sticking her tongue out, then grabbing Lilly's hand and tugs her down the stairs._

"Let's save the fun for tonight after everyone else has gone to bed ok sweetheart." Lilly says with a flirtatious smirk and a wagging of her eyebrows.

 _Miley's mouth goes dry and beads of hot sweat break out on her forehead, stomach and lower back. "Fine with me sweetheart." Miley says sputtering._

They reach the living room and head for the table where Robbie Ray, Jackson, and Hilary are already sat down. Miley and Lilly each take a seat next to Hilary on the right side of the table.

" **What's for dinner Mr. Montana?** " **Hilary asks Robbie Ray.**

"We're having pork sausage, sauteed onions with a mushroom risotto." Robbie says as he serves everyone else then himself.

 _"Looks delicious Daddy." Miley says inhaling the foods delicious aroma._

 _" Yeah Mr. Montana this looks amazing!" Lilly dressed up as Lola exclaims._

 _ **"What's risotto?" Jackson asks with a confused look on his face.**_

 _"It's a type of sauce bozo." Miley says as she rolls her eyes and mutters "Boy brains they're useless might as well scoop them out and store nuts up there."_

 _" I agree with that sentiment Hannah." Lilly says smirking._

" **As do I.** " **Hilary says with a laugh and smile.**

They eat in relative silence for a while until Miley's phone goes off blasting "I Hate The Homecoming Queen" by Emily Osment, _"Hey Trace what's up?" Miley asks her friend Tracy Van Horn._

 **"I'm calling to you I'm throwing a party on Saturday and you and Lola are invited. Toodles." Tracy says before hanging up.**

"What was that about bud?" Robbie Ray asks his companion/ daughter figure.

 _"That was Tracy inviting me and Lola to a party on Saturday. Can we go Daddy?" Miley asks her creator/ father figure._

"Of course just promise to be careful out there darlin'." Robbie Ray says with a loving gleam in his eyes.

 _"I promise to be careful on Saturday." Miley says happily._

They finish dinner without any more interruptions of any kind.

" **That was really good Robbie, now let's talk business. I need a new manager because my old one decided to go work for Mikayla. Would you be my manager or even help me look for one?** " **Hilary asks Robbie Ray.**

"I don't know. Let me think about it ok. I'll call when I'm ready to give you my answer." Robbie says with a thoughtful look on his face.

" **Ok sounds good to me.** " **Hilary says with a smile on her pretty face.**

"So how did recording the duet go Hannah?" Robbie asks Miley.

 _"It went amazing! That song you wrote was perfect for both our voices Daddy!" Miley replies happy smile and grateful gleam in her eyes._

 _" Well I'm heading to bed now sweetheart." Lilly says before getting up from the table and washes her plate off and puts it in the dishwasher. She leans down and places a gentle kiss on Miley's soft, pink lips. "Love you." she whispers into her ear. She heads up the stairs to the end of the upstairs hallway and goes into Miley's room. She pulls off her wig followed by her shirt and then her skirt before heading into Miley's connecting bathroom to hop in the shower._

Downstairs in the kitchen Miley is chatting with Hilary about her upcoming album Breathe In. Breathe Out.

 _"I'm happy that you're singing again Hilary. I missed buying one of your new albums when it came out." Miley says smiling and with a content look in her eyes._

"Me too Hannah me too. Crap I've got to go!" Hilary says after glancing at her phone.

 _"I'll walk you to the door." Miley says as they get up and head for the front door._

"Thanks for dinner tonight Robbie! Your girlfriend is pretty not to mention very polite. She's a keeper, don't lose her Miles." Hilary says before turning around and walks through the open sliding glass door to her car. She gets in and drives off into the night.

Back upstairs Lilly gets out of the shower walks into Miley's room wrapped in a towel with her hair also wrapped up in a towel. She goes over to her overnight bag pulls out a pair of black lace panties. She slips them on then pulls out a white tank top and and pair of short shorts. She slips the tank top on followed by the short shorts. Lilly takes her beautiful silky blonde hair out of the towel and brushes through it. Then she pulls back bed covers and slips in between the deliciously cool sheets and closes her eyes waiting for Miley to come to bed.

Back downstairs they finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher. _"I'm going upstairs to take a shower and then head to bed." Miley says as she yawns and stretches._

"K night bud." Robbie says before hugging her.

She heads upstairs to her room and jumps in the shower the slips some pajamas on and slips under the sheets and pulls Lilly up against her cold marble body and buries her face into Lilly's beautiful silky blonde hair. She falls asleep breathing in Lilly's intoxicating scent.

- _The next morning_ -

Miley slowly wakes up and looks at the clock which reads _6:15 am_.

 _"Lils time to get up. We need to get ready for school sweetheart." Miley says before planting a loving kiss on Lilly's cheek which earns Miley a sleepy groan from the blonde. "Lils get up before I go get the water bucket." Miley says as she gently shakes Lilly in an attempt to wake her up._ "I'm up, I'm up." Lilly grumbles as she gets out of the bed.

 _"Good mornin' sleeping beauty." Miley says smirking as she gets up from the bed too. "Go get dressed gorgeous I'll be downstairs waiting for you." Miley says before exiting her room already dressed and ready for school._

Lilly goes through her overnight bag and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans, a baby blue baby doll top, and beat up black Vans. After she gets dressed she heads downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. "Morning Mr. S, morning Jackson where's Miley?" Lilly asks Mr. Stewart.

 **"Eatin' her breakfast." Robbie Ray replies nonchalantly.**

"I'm guessing it's not something I want to see?" Lilly asks him.

 **"Definitely not. It ain't too pretty sweetheart." he replies.**

 _"That was delicious!" Miley exclaims quietly as renters the kitchen and throws away the empty blood bag._

"Feeling better Miles?" Lilly asks smiling softly before going up to her and pulling her in a warm good morning kiss.

 _"Much better now Lils." Miley says as she rests her forehead on Lilly's forehead so they can stare into into each other's sapphire blue eyes lovingly._

 **"If you want to be late for school you should get going you two." Robbie says ruining the moment between the two girls.**

 _"He's right Lilly Bear." Miley says as she pulls away and straightens up with a loving smile._

"Whatever you say Smiley." Lilly says with a gentle smile on her face.

They grab their backpacks as they head out the door. _"See you this afternoon Daddy." Miley says as she walks out the door._

"See you later Mr. S." Lilly says as she trails behind Miley.

They ride with Jackson to school. " **You two meet me here after school ok.** " **Jackson says as they walk into the school building.**

The first period bell rings. Miley, Lilly and Oliver walk to their first period which is drama. First, second, third, fourth, and half of fifth flies by. The bell signaling lunch rings. Miley and Lilly walks into the cafeteria holding hands with their fingers intertwined. They sit down at their usual table and scoot their seats closer to each other. **"I knew you two were lesbos." a snotty familiar voice says.**

 _"What do you want Amber?" Miley asks with a tired sigh._

 **"Just wanted to let you know that what you're doing is disgusting and wrong in the eyes of God." Amber retorts.**

 _"Amber you need to shut the hell up! Do you hear me because nobody cares about your opinion anymore! You're nothing but a stuck up, spoiled brat who thinks she deserves everything without having to work for it!" Miley snaps as she gets up from her seat and gets in Amber's face and gives her a piece of her mind._

"Amber there's wrong about being in love with someone even if it's another girl." Lilly states in a calm tone of voice which contradicted the fire blazing in her eyes.

 _"You might want to run along before my temper gets the better of me Amber." Miley says practically growling at Amber._

Amber takes one look she turns tail and runs off.

 _"I was about ready to beat the living crap out of her." Miley snarls sitting down and closes her eyes in an attempt to calm down._ Lilly pulls Miley into a hug. She feels Miley relax into the embrace. "Better?" Lilly whispers into her ear.

 _"Much better now that you're holding me." Miley says before turning in the embrace so that she is now facing Lilly. Miley leans forward and captures Lilly's lips in a quick kiss._

The bell rings shattering the moment between the two girls.

"We should get to class Miles." Lilly says smiling before letting go of Miley and getting up from the table. Lilly grabs Miley's hand and pulls out of the cafeteria and back to their fifth period. The rest of the day goes by with nothing else happening.

Miley's phone goes off as soon as they enter the student parking lot. It's blasts "Achy Breaky Heart" by Robbie Ray Stewart. _"Hey Daddy what's up?" Miley asks answering her phone._

"Don't forget that Hannah has a concert tonight darlin'." Robbie Ray reminds her.

 _"Thanks for the reminder Daddy I'm heading home right now to get ready. See you when I get home." Miley says as they get into Jackson's car and head home._

"Bye darlin'." Robbie Ray says before disconnecting the call.

 _"Hannah has a concert tonight do you want to go with me Lilly Bear?" Miley asks the love of her eternity Lilly._

"Damn straight I want to go with you. I am Lola Luftnagle aren't I?" Lilly says with a slight smirk on her beautiful face.

They arrive at the house and Miley and Lilly run upstairs to get ready for the concert. Miley's wearing her black leather half jacket over a dark green graphic tee, black leather pants with a silver studded belt and a pair of bejeweled high top Converse.

Lilly's wearing a black mini skirt with neon pink polka dots, a skin tight day glow orange graphic tee, black fishnet tights and a pair of black leather combat boots topped off with Lola's fire engine wig.

 **"Limos here darlin'!" Robbie Ray shouts up the stairs.**

 _"Coming Daddy!" Miley shouts back._

Miley and Lilly thunder down the stairs and out the door and into the limo.

- _Twenty minutes later_ -

Miley walks onto the stage dressed as Hannah. _"How are y'all doing tonight?" Miley asks the audience._ The audience shouts good.

 _"That's awesome. Tonight's concert is dedicated to the love of my life, my rock, Lola Luftnagle. Come on out here sweetheart." Miley says before going over to Lilly and pulling onto the stage. "Lola Luftnagle everyone!" Miley exclaims before kissing Lilly in front thousands of fans._

"I love you too Hannah." Lilly dressed up as Lola says. Lilly walks off the stage hearing her name being chanted bringing a happy smile to her face and tears of joy to her eyes.

 _"I'm going to sing "If We Were A Movie" song from my upcoming album. "_

 _"Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic_

 _Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck_  
 _I know how you always seem to go_  
 _For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah when you call me I can hear it in your voice_  
 _Oh sure! Wanna see me and tell me all about her_  
 _La la, I'll be acting through my tears_  
 _Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for the scene I'm in_

 _If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song_

 _Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise_  
 _And we're together, it's for real, now playing_  
 _Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind_  
 _I see it could be amazing_  
 _(Could be amazing!)_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy songUh oh, there you go again talking cinematic_

 _Yeah you! You're charming, got everybody star struck_  
 _I know how you always seem to go_  
 _For the obvious instead of me but get a ticket and you'll see_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song, yeah_

 _Yeah, yeah when you call me I can hear it in your voice_  
 _Oh sure! Wanna see me and tell me all about her_  
 _La la, I'll be acting through my tears_  
 _Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for the scene I'm in_

 _If we were a movie you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song_

 _Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some kind of hero in disguise_  
 _And we're together, it's for real, now playing_  
 _Wish I could tell you there's a kiss like something more than in my mind_  
 _I see it could be amazing_  
 _(Could be amazing!)_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song_

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy_  
 _And I'd be the best friend that you fall in love with_  
 _In the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset_  
 _Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song"_

 _"My girlfriend is the inspiration for this song. Thank you Lola for letting me love you!" Miley says before moving onto the next song. "Now I'm going to sing fan favorite "Rockstar"._

 _"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

 _In the school hallway_  
 _Just to get next to you_  
 _Some days I spend a little extra_  
 _Time in the morning_  
 _Just to impress you_

 _Guess you don't notice_  
 _Guess you don't need this_  
 _Sad you're not seein' what you're missin'_  
 _On the outside shyin' away_  
 _On the inside dyin' to say_

 _I'm unusual_  
 _Not so typical_  
 _Way too smart to be waiting around_  
 _Tai chi practicing_  
 _Snowboard champion_  
 _I could fix the flat on your car_  
 _I might even be a rock star_

 _Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_  
 _That it would be you_  
 _Saying let's hang out_  
 _Then you confess_  
 _That there's something special between us_  
 _Why don't we find out_

 _But you don't know me_  
 _Guess you don't need me_  
 _Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_  
 _On the outside shyin' away_  
 _On the inside dyin' to say_

 _I'm unusual_  
 _Not so typical_  
 _Way too smart to be waiting around_  
 _Tai chi practicing_  
 _Snowboard champion_  
 _I could fix the flat on your car_  
 _I might even be a_

 _Rock star_  
 _If you only knew the real me_  
 _I might even be a rock star_  
 _I'm telling you that we are meant to be_  
 _Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_  
 _That I really am a rock star_

 _I'm unusual_  
 _Not so typical_  
 _Way too smart to be waiting around_  
 _Tai chi practicing_  
 _Snowboard champion_  
 _I could fix the flat on your car_  
 _I might even be a rock star_ "

- _Two hours later-_

 _"Thanks for coming everyone! Be safe driving home tonight!" Miley exclaims before leaving the stage and into the embrace of Lilly Truscott._

"You were amazing out there tonight honey!" Lilly exclaims excitedly.

 _"Thanks sweetie. Let's head home and get some sleep. I'm beat." Miley says with a tired sigh._

They get in the limo and head home.

 _-Twenty minutes later-_

They arrive home and they all head inside and up to bed.

- _The next day-_

Sunlight streams in through the large picture window and into the room bathing two teenage girls in sunshine. The blonde one out of the pair groans and snuggles up closer to the cold body next to her and buries her face into the chestnut colored curls and goes back to sleep. A couple of hours later the brunette vampire wakes up to a feeling of warm breath on her neck and a warm body spooning her from behind. The brunette smiles and turns around in the embrace until she is facing the blonde bombshell that stole her heart six years ago. _"What did I do to get so lucky?" Miley asks herself before kissing the sleeping blonde._ The blonde slowly opens her eyes only to see a pair of matching sapphire blue eyes staring back at her. "Good morning baby." Lilly says after she kisses Miley. _"It is when I wake up in your arms Lilly Bear." Miley says with a happy smile._

"Miles make love to me." Lilly whispers into Miley's ear. _"You sure sweetie?" Miley asks as they kiss. Lilly runs her tongue across Miley's bottom lip begging for entrance Miley opens her mouth deepening the kiss. Miley moans when their tongues met and started battling for dominance. Miley slowly slips her hands under Lilly's tank top until her hands brush the underside of Lilly's bare breasts eliciting a moan from Lilly. Lilly slowly pulls off Miley's shirt to reveal Miley's bare breasts. Lilly's tank top is next to come off. Miley slowly kisses down Lilly's jawline down her neck across her collarbone into the valley between Lilly's breasts. Miley latches onto Lilly's right breast causing Lilly to moan from pleasure. She does the same thing to Lilly's left breast. Lilly buries her hands in Miley's thick beautiful hair and pulls her head up and kisses her passionately. Lilly pulls off Miley's pants and panties in one go. Miley pulls Lilly's pants and panties off in one go. They stop and admire each other in all their naked glory. "You're beautiful Lilly Bear." Miley whispers as her hand travels down Lilly's taut stomach to the patch of hair at the apex of Lilly's legs._ "Do it Miles I'm ready." Lilly says as she locks eyes with Miley. _Miley slowly slips a finger into Lilly causing Lilly to gasp. She slowly starts pumping her finger in and out of her making Lilly close her eyes as waves of pleasure wash over her. Lilly could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen until she felt a pleasure never before known wash over making her eyes roll back into her head and she screams Miley's name. Miley holds her until she comes down from the sex high._ "Oh my gosh that...wow." Lilly says still panting a bit. _"Feelin' b_ _etter lover?" Miley asks her voice husky from pleasure._ "Damn straight I did." Lilly says as they get up and get dressed for the day.


	4. Lilly's Secret Twin and Vampire Lilly

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

"Miles make love to me." Lilly whispers into Miley's ear. _"You sure sweetie?" Miley asks as they kiss. Lilly runs her tongue across Miley's bottom lip begging for entrance Miley opens her mouth deepening the kiss. Miley moans when their tongues met and started battling for dominance. Miley slowly slips her hands under Lilly's tank top until her hands brush the underside of Lilly's bare breasts eliciting a moan from Lilly. Lilly slowly pulls off Miley's shirt to reveal Miley's bare breasts. Lilly's tank top is next to come off. Miley slowly kisses down Lilly's jawline down her neck across her collarbone into the valley between Lilly's breasts. Miley latches onto Lilly's right breast causing Lilly to moan from pleasure. She does the same thing to Lilly's left breast. Lilly buries her hands in Miley's thick beautiful hair and pulls her head up and kisses her passionately. Lilly pulls off Miley's pants and panties in one go. Miley pulls Lilly's pants and panties off in one go. They stop and admire each other in all their naked glory. "You're beautiful Lilly Bear." Miley whispers as her hand travels down Lilly's taut stomach to the patch of hair at the apex of Lilly's legs._ "Do it Miles I'm ready." Lilly says as she locks eyes with Miley. _Miley slowly slips a finger into Lilly causing Lilly to gasp. She slowly starts pumping her finger in and out of her making Lilly close her eyes as waves of pleasure wash over her. Lilly could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen until she felt a pleasure never before known wash over making her eyes roll back into her head and she screams Miley's name. Miley holds her until she comes down from the sex high._ "Oh my gosh that...wow." Lilly says still panting a bit. _"Feelin' b_ _etter lover?" Miley asks her voice husky from pleasure._ "Damn straight I did." Lilly says as they get up and get dressed for the day.

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-With Miley out on her balcony with her guitar-_

 _-Writes in her song journal.-_

 **"Gonna stay in bed today,**

 **cause I can't stand the light,**

 **Don't know why I get so down,**

 **I won't be much fun tonight,**

 **And I can't believe**

 **You still wanna hang around me."**

 _-starts strumming on her guitar singing the first verse of the song stops and goes back to writing in her song journal-_

 **"It's not so pretty all the time,**

 **You don't mind,**

 **To you it's alright"**

 _-stops writing again to strum her guitar and singing the next verse of her new song stops and goes back to writing the next verse-_

 **"AS I AM,**

 **IS HOW YOU TAKE ME,**

 **NEVER TRY TO PUSH,**

 **OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT,**

 **WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME,**

 **AS I AM,**

 **IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND**

 **I THINK I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING,**

 **I'M LOOKING AT HER"**

 _-stops writing to start strumming her guitar singing the next verse of the song stops and goes back to writing in her song journal-_

 **"I'm not the girl you think you see,**

 **But maybe it's a lie,**

 **You almost know me better than**

 **Me, myself and I**

 **Don't know a lot of things,**

 **But I know what I got"**

 _-puts her pencil down so she can strum on her guitar and sing the next verse of her new song, sits the guitar in her lap and picks her pencil back up to write the next verse-_

 **"It's not so perfect everyday,**

 **I don't have to try,**

 **Cause it falls into place"**

 _-sings the next verse while strumming on her guitar then goes back to writing the song-_

 **"AS I AM,**

 **IS HOW YOU TAKE ME,**

 **NEVER TRY TO PUSH,**

 **OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT,**

 **WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME"**

 _-sets her pencil down then sings the next verse while strumming on her guitar then goes back to writing the last verse of the song-_

 **"Face to face, eye to eye,**

 **You're standing there**

 **Feels good on the inside**

 **I don't mind, I don't care,**

 **You're standing there**

 **Seeing me for the first time**

 **Seeing me for the first time..."**

 _-finishes the song- "Daddy, you and Jackson get up here I have a song I want you to hear!" Miley shouts into her bedroom knowing that her dad and Jackson would hear and come up to her room. Miley pulls out her smart phone and calls Lilly._

 _"_ **Hey Miles what's up?** _"_ **Lilly** **asks after answering her phone.**

 _"Can you come over I have a new song I want you to hear." Miley says as her blue-gray eyes flash a burnished gold for a split second and then go back to normal._

 _"_ **Sure I'll be there in five minutes my war hero.** _"_ **Lilly says before hanging up the phone.**

 _-with Lilly at her house-_

 **"Mom I'm going over to Miley's she has something she wants me to hear." Lilly says as she thunders down the stairs in her living room. *Sees her Mom asleep on the couch, writes her Mom a note telling her that she would be over at Miley's house***

 _-five minutes later-_

 **"I'm here Miles where are you at?" Lilly asks as she lets herself into the Stewart's house with the key Robbie Ray had given to her two years ago.**

 _"I'm upstairs in my room Lil!" Miley shouts down to Lilly._

 **"I'm coming upstairs so you better be decent Miley!" Lilly shouts up the stairs to Miley while smirking slightly.**

 _"My dad and Jackson are in the room Lil so of course I'm going to be decent." Miley says as Lilly enters her bedroom and sits down on Miley's bed._

"Let's hear that song Mile." Robbie Ray says clapping his hands together creating a booming sound through out the room.

 **"Yeah Miles let's hear that song." Jackson says impatiently.**

 _-Takes a deep breath and begins strumming on her guitar then her angelic voice fills the room._

 **"Gonna stay in bed today,**

 **cause I can't stand the light,**

 **Don't know why I get so down,**

 **I won't be much fun tonight,**

 **And I can't believe**

 **You still wanna hang around me."**

 **"It's not so pretty all the time,**

 **You don't mind,**

 **To you it's alright"**

 **"AS I AM,**

 **IS HOW YOU TAKE ME,**

 **NEVER TRY TO PUSH,**

 **OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT,**

 **WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME,**

 **AS I AM,**

 **IS HOW YOU WANT ME AND**

 **I THINK I'VE FOUND THE PIECE THAT'S MISSING,**

 **I'M LOOKING AT HER"**

 **"I'm not the girl you think you see,**

 **But maybe it's a lie,**

 **You almost know me better than**

 **Me, myself and I**

 **Don't know a lot of things,**

 **But I know what I got"**

 **"It's not so perfect everyday,**

 **I don't have to try,**

 **Cause it falls into place"**

 **"AS I AM,**

 **IS HOW YOU TAKE ME,**

 **NEVER TRY TO PUSH,**

 **OR MAKE ME DIFFERENT,**

 **WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN TO ME"**

 **"Face to face, eye to eye,**

 **You're standing there**

 **Feels good on the inside**

 **I don't mind, I don't care,**

 **You're standing there**

 **Seeing me for the first time**

 **Seeing me for the first time..."**

 _-the last notes of the guitar fade so does Miley's voice-_

 _Miley asks "What do y'all think?"_

"Bud that is an amazing song!" Robbie Ray exclaims as he slaps Miley on the back as he rides from where he was sitting on the edge of Miley's desk.

 **"Yeah Miles that was awesome!" Jackson says before getting up out of Miley's desk chair and following his dad as Robbie Ray leaves Miley's room.**

 **"I loved it so much Miss Montana. Lilly says before getting up off the bed and sits down in Miley's lap facing her.**

 _"Kiss me Truscott." Miley says breathlessly as she stares into Lilly's beautiful deep blue eyes._

 **"Your wish is my command." Lilly says before leaning in and pressing her lips to Miley's. To Lilly every time she kissed Miley it was like heaven on Earth.**

 _"I love you so much Lil." Miley says when they break the kiss and lean their foreheads against each other so they can gaze into each other's eyes._

 **"I love you too Miles." Lilly says as she pulls Miley in for another kiss.**

 _-They start making out until the phone rings breaking the heated moment-_

 _"Hello?" Miley asks as she picks up her regular phone._

 **"Is this Miley Stewart?" a female voice that sounds oddly like Lilly asks.**

 _"This is she may I ask why you're calling?" Miley asks as she arches her eyebrow quizzically._

 **"My name is Emily Osment and I'd like to meet up with you and Lilly. Hannah has told me so much about you two that I'd like to get to know you two. If that's ok I mean?" Emily Osment says in a rush.**

 _"I think that sounds great do you know where Dreamworld Studios is?" Miley asks the natural blonde._

 **"I think so Miley. Do you want me to meet you two there?" Emily asks while writing down the name Dreamworld Studios.**

 _"Yes and from there we can head over to Chez Fance to eat while we talk." Miley says putting Emily on speaker phone so she could change into a Hannah Montana outfit but without the wig. She turns to Lilly and says "You need to get changed Lils so we can go."_

 **"I'll see you two at Dreamworld Studios, bye." Emily says before hanging up the phone.**

 _"How do I look?" Miley asks Lilly as she exists the Hannah and Lola Closet wearing strapless black dress that fit Miley's body like a second skin with black three inch heels ,a red leather clutch, a delicate silver necklace that said 'I 💓 Lillian Jessica Truscott' on it with her hair cascading down her back in chestnut colored curls._

 **"You look beautiful my civil war hero." Lilly says before pulling Miley in for a gentle loving kiss. "Now it's my turn to get changed into something more appropriate for a fancy restaurant." Lilly says as she walks into the Hannah and Lola Closet. She comes back out ten minutes later wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt with a pink bow tie, black dress shoes, and her beautiful blonde hair pulled up into a fancy braided updo.**

 _"You look gorgeous Lilly." Miley says smiling at the vision of perfection in front of her._

 **"Thanks." Lilly says as she preens under Miley's compliment.**

 _"Let's go meet Emily." Miley says before walking out of her room and down the stairs. She enters the living room to find her father figure watching Tennessee football. "Lilly and I are headed out on a date dad we'll be home as soon as we can love ya." Miley says before walking to the front door, opening it and letting Lilly walk out first before she walks out closing the door behind her. They get into Lilly's car and head to Dreamworld Studios to meet Emily._

 **"I can't believe I'm going to meet Emily Osment! EEEEEP!" Lilly squeals excitedly while bouncing up and down in the passengers seat of her car.**

 _-They arrive at the studio and they spot Emily's limo waiting for them. They park the emerald green Tesla roadster before getting out, they walk over to the waiting limo and slide in after the driver opens the door for them._

 **"I'm glad to finally meet you girls." Emily says smiling warmly at them.**

 **"OMG YOU'RE EMILY OSMENT!" Lilly screams while fanning herself.**

 **"And you masquerade as Lola Luftnagle when Miley becomes Hannah." Emily says laughing softly.**

 _"It's good to see you again Em it's been too long." Miley says before embracing the blonde sitting across from them._

 **"Emily you look just like me. Why is that?" Lilly asks as she studies Emily's face and shoulder length blonde hair.**

 **"Because I'm your twin sister. We grew up together until we were about four. That's when they took me and put me at an adoption center. A few days later the Osment's were there looking to adopt a little girl. When they saw me they fell in love with me so they adopted me." Emily says after taking a deep breath.**

 **"Yeah I remember playing with someone who looked like me when I was younger." Lilly says before asking "Why did they put you up for adoption though?" Lilly asks as she leans into Miley and laying her head on Miley's shoulder.**

 **"They couldn't afford to feed us both after Ken lost his job." Emily says as tears well up in her eyes and start streaming down her cheeks.**

 **"Hey don't cry. We've been reunited." Lilly says as she uses her thumbs to wipe away Emily's tears.**

 **"And we'll never be separated again if I have anything to say about it." Emily says before pulling Lilly into a bone crushing hug.**

 **"Em... can't... breath." Lilly says breathlessly.**

 **"Oops sorry I sometimes forget my own strength." Emily says while a light blush stains her cheeks.**

 **"It's ok." Lilly says as her breathing returns to normal.**

 _"If you're a Truscott then how come you can carry a tune? Lilly Bear here can't sing at all." Miley asks astonished._

 **"Lots and lots of practice. Let's not forget my vocal coaches too." Emily replies cocking her right eyebrow questioningly.**

 **"I've gotten a little better at singing since then." Lilly says before pouting.**

 _"Aww Lil I was just trying to help Emily get to know you that's all." Miley says while rubbing Lilly's right shoulder soothingly._

 _-they arrive at the restaurant and get out of the limo and walk in._

 **"Table for three under Osment." Emily says to the man behind the** **podium.**

"Right this way Madam's." the man said as he grabbed three menus and lead them to a private dining area.

 **"Pick anything you like I'm paying for dinner tonight." Emily says before opening the menu and begins reading over it.**

A woman with olive green eyes, freckles and flaming red hair comes over to their table and introduces herself and asks "Hi my name is Wendy Corduroy and I'll be your server tonight. What would you three like to drink?"

 _"I'll have to drink is some AB positive with a dash of whiskey." Miley says as she reads the waitresses mind. 'Nothing interesting to read in her mind.' Miley thinks._

 **"I'll have some Sprite** **please**." **Lilly says looking over at Miley as her eyes flash a burnished gold for a split second and then goes back to her normal blue-gray.**

 **"I'll take a Coke." Emily says as she sees Miley's eyes flash a burnished gold.**

" _"This restaurant serves immortals and mortals alike." Miley says when she gets a questioning look from the two blondes._

 **"Miley can I ask you something?" Lilly asks looking down at her lap.**

 _"Of you can sweetheart." Miley says before pulling Lilly into a gentle loving kiss._

 **"Would you turn me into a vampire so I can be by your side for all eternity?" Lilly asks quietly not looking Miley in the eyes.**

 _"Yes if would make you happy." Miley says as Wendy the waitress comes back with their drink orders. "Thanks." Miley says smiling._

 **"So how did you two meet each other?" Emily asks as she sips on her Coke.**

 **"We were best friends since Miles moved here from a small town called Crowley Corners, TN." Lilly says smiling warmly and putting her right arm on Miley's shoulders as she recalls that memory.**

 _Miley takes a sip of her blood and whiskey mixture and sighs as she feels the whiskey burn as it goes down._

 **"You hungry at all Destiny?" Emily asks while looking at Miley.**

 **"Destiny? I thought your name was Miley?" Lilly asks confused.**

 _"My real name is Destiny Hope Cyrus. My daddy told me that when I was a baby I always smiled so they started calling me Smiley. I couldn't pronounce that so it came out as Miley and it stuck. I took Robbie Ray's last name when he changed me into a vampire." Miley says._

 **"Can I call you Destiny Miles?" Lilly asks the love of her life.**

 _"Of course you can sugar." Miley says with a loving smile on her face before gently leaning in and pressing her lips to Lilly's._

 **"You two make a great couple you know that." Emily says with a smile as they get and leave a generous tip.**

 **"Here's my phone number Emily call me whenever you want to hang out or whatever ok." Lilly says as she hands Emily a napkin with her number on it.**

 **"Thanks Lil." Emily says as she tucks the napkin into her purse.**

 _"Let's head back to Dreamworld Studios so Lil and I can get our car and go home." Miley says as they all slide into the limo._

 _They arrive at Dreamworld Studios and Lilly and Miley get out of the limo as they say goodnight to Emily._

 _-In the car on the ride home-_

 **"Will you** **change** **me when we get home Miles?" Lilly asks glancing at Miley to gauge her reaction.**

 _"Yes I will Lilly Bear." Miley says softly never taking her eyes off the road._

 _They arrive home and Miley and Lilly head upstairs to Miley's room._

 _"Lay down on the bed Lil." Miley says pointing to her bed._

 **"Will it hurt a lot Miles?" Lilly asks as she lays down on Miley's bed.**

 _"Like lava in your veins, but it's worth it in the end Lils." Miley says as she stripes down to her bra and panties before climbing onto the bed next to Lilly. "Turn around in my arms so that you're facing me." Miley says as she pulls Lilly up against her ice cold body and biting her neck releasing venom into her bloodstream._

 _Lilly's eyes shoot open wide. Miley sees that Lilly's eyes are clouded from all the pain she's in. Miley sobs as Lilly screams bloody murder and pulls her tighter against her marble body. She feels helpless as Lilly's screams increase in intensity. -Three days later- Lilly's screams have started to subside till they were non-existent._

 **Lilly opens her eyes to see that the world is much more clear to her then before.**

 _"How are you feelin' Lils?" Miley asks as she stares into Lilly's eyes which are now more electric blue then sky blue._

 **"Never felt better actually." Lilly says as she stretches the kinks out of her body.**

 **** _"Good." Miley says smiling before climbing on top of Lilly and starts kissing her passionately._


	5. Lilly First Drink and Ready to Party

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 **"Will you** **change** **me when we get home Miles?" Lilly asks glancing at Miley to gauge her reaction.**

 _"Yes I will Lilly Bear." Miley says softly never taking her eyes off the road._

 _They arrive home and Miley and Lilly head upstairs to Miley's room._

 _"Lay down on the bed Lil." Miley says pointing to her bed._

 **"Will it hurt a lot Miles?" Lilly asks as she lays down on Miley's bed.**

 _"Like lava in your veins, but it's worth it in the end Lils." Miley says as she stripes down to her bra and panties before climbing onto the bed next to Lilly. "Turn around in my arms so that you're facing me." Miley says as she pulls Lilly up against her ice cold body and biting her neck releasing venom into her bloodstream._

 _Lilly's eyes shoot open_ wide. _Miley sees that Lilly's eyes are clouded from all the pain she's in. Miley sobs as Lilly screams bloody murder and pulls her tighter against her marble body. She feels helpless as Lilly's screams increase in intensity. -Three days later- Lilly's screams have started to subside till they were non-existent._

 **Lilly opens her eyes to see that the world is much more clear to her then before.**

 _"How are you feelin' Lils?" Miley asks as she stares into Lilly's eyes which are now more electric blue then sky blue._

 **"Never felt better actually." Lilly says as she stretches the kinks out of her body.**

 _"Good." Miley says smiling before climbing on top of Lilly and starts kissing her passionately._

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-Two hours later-_

 _"That feels a lot better as a vampire then as a human doesn't it Lils?" Miley asks the newborn vampire laying next trying to catch her breath after an intense love making session._

 **"You got that right Des!" Lilly says with a shit eating grin on her face and a sparkling in her intense electric blue eyes.**

 _"You thirsty Lilly Bear?" Miley asks as she rolls onto her side so that she can look Lilly in the eyes._

 **"Yeah Miles my throat feels like i drank hot lava, that's how bad it burns." Lilly says as she clutches at her parched throat with pale white hands.**

 _"Come on let's go downstairs and get you a bag of AB positive." Miley says as she gets up off her bed and turns around to face Lilly and offering her a helping hand. She pulls Lilly up onto her feet, they pull on some clothes before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Miley pulls open the fridge and pulls out two bags of AB and tosses one to Lilly. "Drink up sweetheart it'll help with the thirst." Miley says before plunging her fangs into the bag of AB positive._

 **"My fangs won't pop out Miles." Lilly says as she looks down at the bag of blood in her hands longingly.**

 _"Think about rivers of blood flowing until you feel your fangs descend out of your gums." Miley says as she tosses away the empty blood bag._

 **"Its not working Miles!" Lilly says starting to get annoyed.**

 _"Here give me the bag." Miley says before taking the bag of blood, she cuts off a corner and pulls out a glass and pours it into the glass. "Here you go Lilly Bear drink up." Miley says as she hands Lilly the glass filled with dark, crimson blood._

 **"Thanks Miles!" Lilly exclaims before taking a large sip of the blood. "This is delicious!" Lilly exclaims before gulping down the rest of the blood.**

 _"Feel better now? Throat not burning?" Miley asks the newborn vampire._

 **"I feel much better now that I've drank some blood." Lilly says smiling which shows off her new fangs.**

 _"There's a lot to learn about being a vampire Lil." Miley says as she walks into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "C'mere." Miley says as she pats the spot on the couch next to her._

 **Lilly sits down next to her and says "Teach me everything I need to know about being a vampire Miles."**

 _"The most important rule that we must follow is "No Mortal shall know about our existence lest they be changed or destroyed." "Rule number two is "Thou shalt not kill others of our kind without cause or motive." "Rule number three is "Thou shalt not act against the ancients that rule our kind, revolt is punishable by death." "And the last rule is "Honor thy Creator by keeping your pride in check, by staying true to your nature and finally by using your immense strength to win in battle."_

 **"Ok." Lilly says nodding her head to signal that she understood the rules.**

 _"Next thing is that some vampires have special talents that they brought over from their human life. I'm able to read everyone's mind except for yours Lilly. You head is strangely silent to me when it should be an open book." Miley says tapping on her forehead and then Lilly's._

 **"Why do you think that is Miles?" Lilly asks surprised that Miley couldn't read her mind.**

 _"I honestly don't know. My daddy thinks that you're a shield." Miley says as her eyes flash a burnished gold again._

 **"Why do your eyes flash like that Des?" Lilly asks as she points to Miley's eyes.**

 _"It indicates that I'm using my talent." Miley replies with a soft, loving smile and leaning forward and pressing a gentle loving kiss on Lilly's alabaster lips._

 **"What's a shield?" Lilly asks as she pulls Miley in for another kiss.**

 _"There's three different types of shields. There's the kind that defend against physical attacks, and then there's the kind that defend against mental attacks, and finally the kind that defend against both physical and mental attacks." Miley says as she recites the different types of shields for Lilly._

 **"What kind of shield am I?" Lilly asks the love of her eternal life.**

 _"I think either a mental shield or a shield that can defend against both mental and physical attacks." Miley replies as she relaxes back into the couch in the living room. She grabs the T.V remote and turns on the T.V._

 _(A/N: This next part is what they're watching on the T.V..)_

"This is Robbie Valentino on Music of the Future." "The newest album "As I Am" by teen pop sensation Hannah Montana was released in stores today across the country. Within minutes of it being released it sold out." "Hannah's new album is about her coming out of the closet as lesbian." "Ms. Montana has become the figurehead of the LGBT community." "Here's one of her new songs."

 **"How did I get here? I turned around and there you were**  
 **I didn't think twice or rationalize**  
 **'Cause somehow I knew**

 **That there was more then just chemistry**  
 **I mean I knew you were kind of into me**  
 **But I figured it's too good to be true**

 **I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**  
 **Can't find a single cloud in the sky**  
 **Help me before I get used to this girl**

 **They say that good things take time**  
 **But really great things happen**  
 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
 **Like you were a million to one**  
 **I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

 **All this time I was looking for love**  
 **Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**  
 **Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"**  
 **And stumbled into the arms of the one**

 **You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff**  
 **Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**  
 **When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch**

 **Can't believe that I'm so lucky**  
 **I have never felt so happy**  
 **Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes**

 **They say that good things take time**  
 **But really great things happen**  
 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
 **Like you were a million to one**  
 **I cannot believe it, you're one in a million**

 **All this time I was looking for love**  
 **Tryna make things work that weren't good enough**  
 **Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"**  
 **And stumbled into the arms of the one**

 **I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**  
 **Can't find a single cloud in the sky**  
 **Help me before I get used to this girl**

 **They say that good things take time**  
 **But really great things happen**  
 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
 **Like you were a million to one**  
 **I cannot believe it, yeah yeah**

 **They say that good things take time**  
 **But really great things happen**  
 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
 **Like you were a million to one**  
 **I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah**

 **One in a million, yeah**  
 **You're one in a million**

 **I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"**  
 **Can't find a single cloud in the sky**  
 **Help me before I get used to this girl**

 **They say that good things take time**  
 **But really great things happen**  
 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
 **Like you were a million to one**  
 **I cannot believe it, yeah yeah**

 **They say that good things take time**  
 **But really great things happen**  
 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Thought the chances to meet somebody**  
 **Like you were a million to one**  
 **I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah"**

"That was Hannah Montana's newest song "One In A Million"." "This album includes a duet sung by Ms. Montana and former Disney Channel star Hilary Duff." "The song is called "Wherever I Go". "This has been Robbie Valentino on Music of the Future."

 _(A/N: Back to the story.)_

 **"Was that song about me Smiley?" Lilly asks Miley as she turns to look her in her blue-gray eyes.**

 _"It sure was. That whole album expresses how I feel about you Lilly Bear." Miley says as she straddles Lilly's lap. She leans down and captures Lilly's lips in a searing hot kiss. They don't break the kiss for air as it is no longer needed by either women. Lilly sucks Miley's lower lip into her mouth and gently nibbles on it enticing a throaty moan from Miley._

 **"Bedroom?" Lilly asks in a raspy and seductive voice.**

 _"Bedroom." Miley agrees as Lilly kisses down the column of Miley's throat to the junction where her throat meets her shoulder. Lilly sucks and nips at her pulse point eliciting another throaty moan from her._

 _-Two hours later-_

 **"Wow...that was...wow." Lilly says as she catches her breath after two hours of love making with the woman she loved with a shit eating grin on her face.**

 _"You can say that again." Miley says as her chest heaves from the exertion of their actions._

 **"You rocked my world just now sweetheart." Lilly says as she places a quick kiss on Miley's lips.**

 _"You weren't so bad yourself Lil." Miley says propping herself up on her elbows so she could look Lilly in her eyes. She saw nothing but love and admiration reflected in those electric blue eyes she loved so much._

 **"We need to get ready for Traci's party sweetie." Lilly says as she gets up off of Miley's bed and heads into the Hannah and Lola Closet to get dressed up as Lola Luftnagle. Miley props herself up on her elbows to admire Lilly's firm and toned backside as she walks into the closet.**

 _Whistles appreciatively. "Looking good Lilly Bear." Miley says with her eyes glued to Lilly's firm and toned backside."Sweet nibblets that's tonight?" Miley asks quietly knowing Lilly would hear her loud and clear as if they were right next to each other._

 **"Yup now get up and get your butt ready." Lilly says as she walks out of the Hannah and Lola Closet dressed in black skin tight jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt under a green ribbed tank top, day-glo orange converse and Lola's fire engine red wig. "How do I look Hannah?" Lilly asks as Miley emerges from the closet in a sparkling white dress under her white leather half jacket and black stiletto heel boots.**

 _"Gorgeous. Now how do I look Lilly Bear?" Miley asks._

 **"Stunningly beautiful as always." Lilly says as she pulls Miley in for a gentle kiss.**

 **Next chapter is them at Traci's party. Yours truly, Teletubby2015. Toodles.**


	6. Traci's Party and Miley's Ability

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 **"Wow...that was...wow." Lilly says as she catches her breath after two hours of love making with the woman she loved with a shit eating grin on her face.**

 _"You can say that again." Miley says as her chest heaves from the exertion of their actions._

 **"You rocked my world just now sweetheart." Lilly says as she places a quick kiss on Miley's lips.**

 _"You weren't so bad yourself Lil." Miley says propping herself up on her elbows so she could look Lilly in her eyes. She saw nothing but love and admiration reflected in those electric blue eyes she loved so much._

 **"We need to get ready for Traci's party sweetie." Lilly says as she gets up off of Miley's bed and heads into the Hannah and Lola Closet to get dressed up as Lola Luftnagle.**

 _"Sweet nibblets that's tonight?" Miley asks quietly knowing Lilly would hear her loud and clear as if they were right next to each other._

 **"Yup now get up and get your butt ready." Lilly says as she walks out of the Hannah and Lola Closet dressed in black skin tight jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt under a green ribbed tank top, day-glo orange converse and Lola's fire engine red wig. "How do I look Hannah?" Lilly asks as Miley emerges from the closet in a sparkling white dress under her white leather half jacket and black stiletto heel boots.**

 _"Gorgeous. Now how do I look Lilly Bear?" Miley asks._

 **"Stunningly beautiful as always." Lilly says as she pulls Miley in for a gentle kiss.**

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-Miley and Lilly in Miley's metallic blue Porsche heading to Traci's party-_

 **"I love this car!" Lilly exclaims as she admires the genuine leather interior of the Porsche .**

 _"Thanks. Daddy got for me when I turned one hundred and fifty years old." Miley says as she lovingly caresses the leather covered dashboard ._

 **"Damn girl!" Lilly exclaims quietly in astonishment.**

 _-They arrive at the place where Traci's party is being held-_

 _"We're here sweetheart. Hey Lils isn't that Emily's limo over there?" Miley asks as she spots a limo belonging to Lilly's twin sister Emily Truscott or as she is known to the world Emily Osment._

 **"Yeah it sure is Miles." Lilly says as they exit Miley's Porsche.**

"Hey." Emily says as she walks up to the two disguised vampires.

 _"Hey Em, Traci invited you too?" Miley dressed as Hannah asks Lilly's long lost twin sister._

"Yup she called me yesterday and said that I was invited to her party." Emily explains hyperactively just like Lilly would.

 **"Did you put extra sugar on your sugar crunchies this morning?" Lilly asks smiling knowingly.**

"No I didn't for your information, I've always been like this Lillian." Emily says while giving Lilly a death glare.

 _"Alright you two break it up before we get sick standing out here bickering with each other." Miley says as she puts an ice cold hand on Emily's shoulder and one on Lilly's freezing cold shoulder that feels warm to the disguised brunette vampire._

 **"She's right Em." Lilly says to her twin sister as she smiles softly.**

 _-The three friends head into the club known as 'The Crypt' for Traci's party-_

 _"Hannah you and Lola came!" exclaims a brunette with a high pitched nasally voice._

 _"My girlfriend and I wouldn't miss one of your parties for the world, Traci." Miley says as she plasters a fake smile on her face._

 **"Yeah your parties are always awesome, Traci." Lilly disguised as Lola says also plastering a fake smile on her face.**

 _"Emily I'm so glad you could come." Traci says spying the_ _blonde standing next to Hannah._

"Thanks for inviting me, Traci." the genuine blonde says to the nasally voiced brunette.

 **"Hannah, Lola. It's good to see you again." says another blonde as she walks up to the four of them.**

 _"Hilary I'm surprised to see you at a party like this." the blonde wig wearing brunette says to the older blonde Disney Channel star._

 _"I invited her hoping that you and her could sing 'Wherever I Go' together." Traci replies nonchalantly._

 **"I'm game if you are Hannah." Hilary says looking at the disguised brunette vampire.**

 _"Let's show everyone how it's done shall we Hilary?" Miley says with a slight smirk as her eyes flash a burnished gold color. (A/N: **'** **What Miley hears in her mind.' L=Lilly, E=Emily, H=Hilary, T=Traci.** )_

 _ **L:' Silence.'** Miley frowns still not used to being unable to hear Lilly's thoughts._

 _ **E:'I can't wait to hear Hannah and Hilary's duet.'** Miley smiles happily._

 ** _T:'This is gonna be awesome!'_** _Miley rolls her eyes smirking._

 _They sing the duet. (If you don't know the song check out chapter three.)_

 **E: 'That was amazing!'** _Miley smile triumphantly._

 **"Hannah I wanna go home I don't feel so good." Lilly dressed as Lola says clutching at her throat and her electric blue eyes pleading.**

 _"We had a good time Traci but I need to get the girlfriend home and in bed so she can rest." Miley dressed as Hannah says winking at Emily._

 _'Hannah' and 'Lola' leave Traci's party and drive back to the beach house in relative silence._

 _-They arrive home Miley opens her door and goes around to the other side and opens Lilly's door for her while smiling softly._

 **"Thanks sweetheart." Lilly says as she exits the Porsche.**

 _"Not a problem Lils. Now let's get you fed." Miley says as they walk into the house and head for the kitchen where the tasty bags of blood were._

 _Miley opens the fridge and pulls out a bag of blood, then a glass out of the cabinet, and then cutting off a cornor of the blood bag and pouring the contents into said glass and hands it to Lilly who downs it in a few gulps._

 **"Let's get out of these clothes and into some pj's huh Miles?" Lilly says as she rinses out her glass in the kitchen sink before putting it in the dishwasher.**

 _"Sure and then we can spend the night watching movies and 'other' activities." Miley says before smirking at her implication._


	7. Lilly Asks For Robbie Ray's Blessing

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 _"We had a good time Traci but I need to get the girlfriend home and in bed so she can rest." Miley dressed as Hannah says winking at Emily._

 _'Hannah' and 'Lola' leave Traci's party and drive back to the beach house in relative silence._

 _-They arrive home Miley opens her door and goes around to the other side and opens Lilly's door for her while smiling softly._

 **"Thanks sweetheart." Lilly says as she exits the Porsche.**

 _"Not a problem Lils. Now let's get you fed." Miley says as they walk into the house and head for the kitchen where the tasty bags of blood were._

 _Miley opens the fridge and pulls out a bag of blood, then a glass out of the cabinet, and then cutting off a cornor of the blood bag and pouring the contents into said glass and hands it to Lilly who downs it in a few gulps._

 **"Let's get out of these clothes and into some pj's huh Miles?" Lilly says as she rinses out her glass in the kitchen sink before putting it in the dishwasher.**

 _"Sure and then we can spend the night watching movies and 'other' activities."_ Miley _says before smirking at her implication._

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-Two Hours Later-_

 **"Did you feel like this when** **you were** **changed into a vampire?" Lilly asks as she and Miley layed naked under the sheets on Miley's bed.**

 _"Yeah. Sex and blood are the two things that you'll want the most during your first year as a vampire Lil." Miley says as she props herself up on her elbows to look the newborn vampire in her electric blue eyes._

 _-The next day-_

 **"Does Jackson have a gift?" Lilly asks her mate after they throw away the empty blood bags that was their breakfast.**

"Yeah he does. He's an empath which means he can influence a person's emotional climate or in layman's terms he can feel what other people feel and vice versa." Miley says with a thoughtful look in her beautiful blue-gray eyes.

 **"What about Mr. S?" Lilly asks eagerly.**

 _"No he's the only non-gifted vampire in our coven." Miley says as she pushes back the sheets covering her nude body and getting out of the bed and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. " You coming Lil?" She asks over her shoulder._

 **"Yeah I'm coming** **" Lilly says as she scrambles out from under the sheets and blurs into the bathroom after Miley.**

 _Twenty minutes of mind blowing shower sex later-_

 _"We need to get cleaned if we plan on going to your place and telling your parents about us Lilly Bear." Miley says as she squirts some of her orange scented shampoo into her palm and distributing it throughout her thick chestnut colored curls followed by the matching conditioner. Then she steps back to allow Lilly to do the same thing. Then they wash their bodies and exit the shower. They use their vampire speed to get ready for the day._

 _Miley and Lilly head down the stairs, as they enter the living room Miley let's her father figure know where they were going using a quiet tone of voice knowing he would hear her._

"Alright Darlin' be careful of werewolves and shifters." says Robbie Ray's voice sounding like he was standing in the room with them.

 _"We'll keep our eyes peeled for any shifters or wolves Daddy." Miley says before they open the door and head for Lilly's emerald green Tesla Roadster._

 _-Ten minutes later they arrive at Lilly's house-_

 _They exit the car and walk up to the door and ring the doorbell._

"Miley I told you could just walk right in." says Heather Truscott who looks just like her daughter Lilly.

 _"Sorry Mrs. Truscott force of habit." Miley says with a dazzling smile._

 _They head into the living room. Miley and Lilly sit down on the loveseat and Heather sits down on the couch facing them._

"You two had something you needed to talk to me about?" Heather asks the two vampires sitting in front of her.

 **Lilly takes a deep breath and says "Miley and I are dating each other. Please don't be mad because we really love each other and we know it will be tough and people will be cruel and call us names and stuff but we don't care as long as we have each other. Do you support our relationship?" Lilly says her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.**

So you two finally figured it out and yes I support you. You're my daughter and I think of Miley the same way." Heather states more than asking.

 _"Kissing your daughter was the best decision I ever made." Miley says with a dream smile on her face._

 **"And I'm sure glad that I kissed you back sweetheart." Lilly says as she grins like an idiot.**

"Have you told Oliver yet?" Heather asks the couple sitting on the loveseat across from her.

 _"I'm going to call him in the car after we leave here." Miley says before leaning in and kissing Lilly._

 **"We better get going so we can catch Oliver before he leaves his house for work." Lilly says as she stands up gracefully and starts striding to the front door soundlessly.**

 _"We'll see you later Mrs. Truscott." Miley says as she also stands up just as gracefully. She leans down and gives Heather a hug before following her girlfriend to the front door. They open the door and stride through and down the walkway to Lilly's car. Lilly slips into the driver seat and starts the car._

 _Miley takes out her phone and dials Oliver's number._

"Smokin' Oken speaking may I ask who's calling." Oliver says as he picks up the phone on the fourth ring.

 _"It's me ya' doughnut!" Miley says annoyed with him already._

"Oh...hey Miles what's up?" Oliver asks awkwardly.

 _"Meet me at my house Lilly and I have something to tell you." Miley says into her iPhone 7 plus._

"Alright I'll be there in about five to ten minutes." Oliver replies as he walks out of his house and heads in the direction of Miley's dad's beach house.

 _-Ten minutes later-_

 _"Miley and Lilly arrive at the beach house just as Oliver does._

 **"Meet us in the garage Oliver." Lilly says as the wind blows Oliver's scent her way. Lilly crinkles her nose and says "God Oliver you stink!"**

"I just took a shower Lil." Oliver says with a suspicious look on his face.

 _They pull into the garage and they both exit the vehicle closing the car doors solidly._

 _"Of course Oliver stinks he's a Child of The Moon or in layman's terms a werewolf." Miley says as they enter the house through the garage._

"Miley she isn't allowed to know any of this stuff." Oliver says with a edge of panic in his voice.

 _"Take a good listen Oken. Do you hear a heartbeat coming from either one of us?" Miley says gesturing between her and Lilly._

"Come to think of it neither of your hearts are beating." Oliver says tilting his head to the side.

 **"No wonder Oliver never hangs out with us during a full moon, and never comes to school the week of the full moon." Lilly says as realization dawns in her eyes.**

"Yep. On the day of the full moon I lock myself a steel chamber who's door is lined with silver and the walls are you reinforced with concrete and lead." Oliver says before he takes a deep breath and crinkles his nose and says "You think I stink you should smell yourselves. You two smell like sugary bleach." Oliver says wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from Miley and Lilly.

 _"Oliver Lilly and I are dating each other. Please don't be mad we really love each other and we know it will be tough and people will be cruel and call us names and stuff but we don't care as long as we have each other. Do you support our relationship? Cause, it's you and me together." Miley asks Oliver and then looks at Lilly when she speaks the last line._

"Of course I support your relationship you two are the best friends a guy could ever ask for." Oliver says as he gets up and pulls Miley and Lilly into a hug.

 **"Let go of us you stink like wet dog." Lilly says as she pushes on Oliver until he releases them from the smelly hug.**

 _"You get used to it after a while and then you don't notice it anymore." Miley says before getting a incredulous look both Lilly and Oliver._

 _"I've had to smell him since_ we _all met six years ago." Miley explains to her mate, Lilly and their mutual best friend Oliver who is a werewolf._

"Well I better get to work before Rico fires me." Oliver says before opening the door and walking down the street in the direction of Rico's Surf Shop.

 _"Miles have you seen dad?" Jackson asks his "little sister"._

 _"Last time I talked to him he was in the practice room writing a new song." Miley says before snuggling up to Lilly and wrapping her arm around her possessively._

 **"I'll be right back Miles I need to talk to your dad about something important." Lilly says as she pulls herself free of Miley's grasp. She stands up and leans down and gives Miley a kiss before straightening up and walking up the stairs. Lilly knocks on the closed door of the practice room waiting for Robbie Ray to say "Come in." Lilly opens the door, walks in and closes it back. **

**"What did you want to talk to me about Darlin'?" Robbie Ray asks the blonde newborn standing in front of him.**

 **"I want to ask Miley to marry me and I'd like to ask for your blessing Mr. S." Lilly says fidgeting while her class ring and not looking up from her shoes.**

 **"Honey look at me. Of course you have my blessing to marry my little girl." Robbie Ray says as he puts his thumb and forefinger on Lilly's chin and makes her look him in the eyes.**

 **"Really?" Lilly asks with a beaming smile on her beautiful face.**

 **"Really really." Robbie Ray says as he smiles warmly at Lilly.**

 **"Will help me pick out a ring for her?" Lilly asks Robbie Ray her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.**

 **"Of course I will Darlin'. Truth be told I already think of you as my daughter." Robbie Ray says as he pulls Lilly into a warm hug.**

 **"You've been more of a father to me then my own father is." Lilly says as the tears start streaming down her pale cheeks and are absorbed by Robbie Ray's rough shirt.**

 **"I'd like you to move in with us if your mother says it's ok." Robbie Ray says as he holds Lilly.**

 **"Im gonna call her right now by the way Jackson needs to talk to you he's downstairs." Lilly says as she pulls out her iPhone 7 plus and dials her mom.**

 _"Truscott residence this is Heather Truscott may I ask who's calling?" Heather says as she answers the phone._

 **"Hey mom it's me Lilly. Is it ok for me to move in with Miley and her family. Mr. Stewart offered since they're moving into a bigger house. I can? Thanks Mom you're the best! Another thing do you still have great-grandma's engagement ring? You that's awesome. Why do I need it? Because I going to ask Miley to marry me. Thanks I'll come over and pick up the ring now. See you soon mom." Lilly says before hanging up the phone and heading downstairs. "I forget to get something from my house I'll be right back." Lilly says before walking out the door and sliding into her car. She starts the car and backs out of the driveway and heads to her house to pick up some clothes and the** **engagements** **ring from her house.**

 _-Ten minutes later-_

 _She pulls into her driveway, turns off the ignition and hops out of the car. She unlocks her front door and walks in. She goes up to her room and packs a weeks worth of clothes and shoes, then heads to her mom's room to get the engagement ring from her mother._

 _"I can't believe my little girl is proposing to her girlfriend." Heather says as she hands Lilly the engagement ring that was as old as Miley herself._

 **"I love her more than anything mom. I'd do anything for her even jump in front of a bullet." Lilly says clutching the ring tight in her fist.**

 _"I can see that Lillian. Take care of each other." Heather says as she pulls Lilly into a breath stealing hug._

 **"I have to go Miley is expecting me back but I'll talk to you later mom. Love you." Lilly says as she kisses her mom on the cheek before dashing out the open front door and slides into her car and takes off.**

 _-Ten minutes later-_

 _Lilly pulls into the driveway of Miley's house and exits the car and heads inside._

 **"Told you I'd be right back sweetheart." Lilly says sitting down and snuggles into Miley and gives a hum of contentment.**

 _"What were you talking to my dad about Lils?" Miley ask the blonde vampire snuggled up against her._

 **"It's a surprise for you and don't you dare cheat by reading your dad's mind." Lilly says with a smirk on her face.**

 **What's the surprise? Find out next chapter.**

 **Toodles,**

 **Teletubby2015**


	8. Marry Me Miley?

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 **"Hey mom it's me Lilly. Is it ok for me to move in with Miley and her family. Mr. Stewart offered since they're moving into a bigger house. I can? Thanks Mom you're the best! Another thing do you still have great-grandma's engagement ring? You do? That's awesome. Why do I need it? Because I going to ask Miley to marry me. Thanks I'll come over and pick up the ring now. See you soon mom." Lilly says before hanging up the phone and heading downstairs. "I forget to get something from my house I'll be right back." Lilly says before walking out the door and sliding into her car. She starts the car and backs out of the driveway and heads to her house to pick up some clothes and the** **engagements** **ring from her house.**

 _-Ten minutes later-_

 _She pulls into her driveway, turns off the ignition and hops out of the car. She unlocks her front door and walks in. She goes up to her room and packs a weeks worth of clothes and shoes, then heads to her mom's room to get the engagement ring from her mother._

 _"I can't believe my little girl is proposing to her girlfriend." Heather says as she hands Lilly the engagement ring that was as old as Miley herself._

 **"I love her more than anything mom. I'd do anything for her even jump in front of a bullet." Lilly says clutching the ring tight in her fist.**

 _"I can see that Lillian. Take care of each other." Heather says as she pulls Lilly into a breath stealing hug._

 **"I have to go Miley is expecting me back but I'll talk to you later mom. Love you." Lilly says as she kisses her mom on the cheek before dashing out the open front door and slides into her car and takes off.**

 _-Ten minutes later-_

 _Lilly pulls into the driveway of Miley's house and exits the car and heads inside._

 **"Told you I'd be right back sweetheart." Lilly says sitting down and snuggles into Miley and gives a hum of contentment.**

 _"What were you talking to my dad about Lils?" Miley ask the blonde vampire snuggled up against her._

 **"It's a surprise for you and don't you dare cheat by reading your dad's mind." Lilly says with a smirk on her face.**

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-Two Hours Later-_

 _"You ready to go to bed sweetheart?" Miley asks the newborn vampire curled up next to her with her head on her shoulder._

 **"Yeah Miles I am seeing as we have school tomorrow." Lilly says as she yawns and stretches as she rises up off the couch and turns off the TV. "You coming hon?" Lilly asks as she heads for the stairs.**

 _"Yeah I'm coming." Miley says as she follows Lilly up the stairs to Miley's room. "I'm going to hop in the shower real quick and then you can do the same after I'm done sweetheart." Miley says as she strips off her t-shirt, jeans, lacy black bra and matching panties before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom that is connected to her room. She turns on the shower. While she waits for the shower to reach the right temperature she empties her bladder. Once the shower is the right temperature she jumps in and washes her hair then rinses it out and then puts in the leave-in conditioner and then washes her body with her orange blossom scented body wash and then she rinses that off and turns off the shower and gets out and drys off before heading back to her room to get dressed in a loose white T-shirt and panties._

 **"My turn for the shower sweetheart?" Lilly asks as Miley comes back into her room.**

 _"Yeah its all yours sweetie." Miley says as she pulls out a loose white T-shirt and panties and pulls them on before climbing into the bed and under the deliciously cool sheets and waits for Lilly to finish showering._

 **Lilly comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and around her hair. She goes over to her bag and pulls out a tight white T-shirt and black satin panties and pulls them on before climbing into the bed next to Miley.**

 _"C'mere sweetie." Miley says as she pulls Lilly up against her body and buries her face in Lilly's silky blonde hair and falls asleep._

 **"Mmmm night Miles." Lilly says as she snuggles up closer to Miley's body.**

 _"Mmmmmm night Lils." Miley replies sleepily._

-The next morning-

Miley's alarm goes off waking up the two sleeping vampires from a nice sleep-

 **"Make it stop." Lilly mumbles as she blindly searches for the annoying alarm clock. When she finds it she doesn't check her strength and ends up smashing it to bits of useless electronic pieces.**

 _Miley picks her head up and looks at the remains of her alarm clock. "Lilly you just destroyed my alarm clock!" Miley says as she gets out of the bed so she can get ready for the day._

 **"Sorry I'll buy you another one if you want." Lilly says as she turns to go back to sleep.**

 _"Lillian Jessica Truscott you need to get out of that bed this instance we have school today and you need to get ready!" Miley says as she grabs Lilly and pulls her out of the bed._

 **"Hey don't pull my shoulder out of socket will ya'!" Lilly says as she pulls her arm out of Miley's grasp and starts getting ready for school.**

-Twenty minutes later-

 _Miley and Lilly head downstairs to get some breakfast and then catch the bus._

-At Seaview High-

"Hey guys what's up?" Oliver asks Miley and Lilly as they approach their lockers so they can get the books they need for their morning classes.

 **"Nothing much Stinky." Lilly says quietly as she wrinkles her nose as Oliver's scent hits her.**

"Hey I can't help that I stink you freaking bloodsucker!" Oliver whisper-yells back.

 _"Now there's no need to fight children." Miley says as she places her right hand on Lilly's shoulder and her left hand on Oliver's shoulder._

"She started it!" Oliver says pointing at Lilly.

 **"I did not start anything puppy!" Lilly says angrily.**

"You did too start it!" Oliver says back just as angrily.

 _"Well guess what I'm ending it." Miley says as she grabs Lilly's hand and pulls her into their first period class._

Drama class goes by slowly for the two best friends turned lovers. When the bell rings they jump out of their seats and rush out the door and head for their second period class which is mythology.

(Teacher)

"Today class we'll be learning about vampires, their mythology and how they originated." the teacher who's name tag said Mr. Van Helsing.

 _"Why do we need to learn about vampire mythology sir?" Miley asks while trying not to smirk._

"Because vampire myths or any kind of myth represents humanities deepest darkest fears." he explained while writing on the board.

 **"Would the Twilight vampire be considered a type of vampire Mr. Van Helsing?" Lilly asks as she also tries to stifle a smirk.**

"Yes it is because in order for it to be categorized as a vampire it has to drink blood, have superhuman strength, superspeed basically be the ultimate predator. The Twilight vampire is a good example of what the ultimate predator should be. It is able to draw people in using their beauty, their scent, or lastly their voice, but to be honest they don't need any of those things to be the ultimate predator when they could break our necks before we can even blink." he explains to the class as a whole.

( **'** **What Miley hears in her mind.' V:Van Helsing, AA: Amber Addison, AD: Ashley Dewitt, L: Lilly**.)

 **AA:'This class is full of nothing but losers, geeks and nerds.'** _Miley rolls her eyes at the typical Amber-ish comment._

 **AD:'Wow. Van Helsing is kinda cute for a teacher.'** _Miley barely stops herself from gagging when she 'hears' that comment._

 **L:'Silence'** _'I'm never going to get used to not being able to read Lilly's thoughts.' Miley says in her head._

 **V:'Truscott and Stewart are pale as ghosts while the rest of the class is tan. I wonder if they're vampires?'** _Miley's eyes widen slightly in panic but not enough for weak human eyes to notice._

The bell rings ending second period. Third, fourth and half of fifth period fly by. The bell signaling lunch rings. Everyone rushes out of the classroom door and into the hall. "Everytime it's like a barrel of rabid monkeys!" the fifth period teacher complains. **(A/N: If anyone can guess what character said this and also what show they're from I will put you in as an OC. Hint # 1: The show ran from 2002 to 2007 on Disney Channel. Hint # 2: The show was about a teenage girl who went to school and in her spare she saved the world.** )

The three friends walk into the cafeteria. Oliver goes and gets in the lunch line to get food while Miley and Lilly secure themselves a table to sit down at.

 _"Aren't you two going to go get something to eat?" asks a bespectacled brunette._

 _"We're not hungry today Sarah." Miley says to the brunette named Sarah Sweet._

 **"We don't really feel too hot today." Lilly says as she makes a face.**

 _"Oh ok that makes sense well I hope you two feel better soon." Sarah says before turning and walking away back to her own table._

"Not eating lunch today I see." Oliver says as he sits down at the table with his two best friends.

 _"We ate a lot of "food" this morning so we're not too hungry." Miley says putting emphasis on the word food._

 **"Yeah and it was delicious let me tell ya'!" Lilly says as she pats her stomach.**

"I won't be able to hang out with you guys on Saturday and Sunday because it's the weekend before the full moon." Oliver says quietly to the two vampires sitting across from him.

 _"Dang flabbit! I was hoping all three of us could just have a movie night at my house." Miley says disappointedly._

 **"Don't worry Miles we could make it into a date night instead." Lilly says smiling brightly.**

"I wouldn't want to spoil your fun anyway seeing as how I stink and all." Oliver says waving Miley off.

 **"I'm starting to get used to your stench Oliver." Lilly says as she leans back in her chair.**

 _"Told you that you would get used to it didn't I sweetheart?" Miley asks before pulling Lilly to her and kissing her lips lightly._

The bell dismissing lunch rings everyone rushes back to fifth period. The rest of the day flies by. The bell dismissing seventh period rings ending school for the day. Miley and Lilly exit the school holding hands. They get on the bus. They find an empty seat and sit down. Miley snuggles up into Lilly's side and lays her head on Lilly's right shoulder. The two of them get off at Lilly's stop and walk to Lilly's house so they can start packing everything up in her room.

 **"Call your dad and ask him to bring the Suburban so we can move my stuff." Lilly says as she unlocks her front door.**

 _"Sure thing hun." Miley says as she pulls out her iPhone and calls her dad. "Hey Daddy can you come over to Lilly's house with the Suburban so we can get all of Lilly's stuff moved? You will? Awesome thanks Daddy." Miley says before hanging up the phone. "He'll be here in ten minutes." she tells Lilly._

-Ten minutes later-

Robbie Ray walks into the house and says "I'm Darlin'. Let's start moving these boxes into the Suburban."

 **"Thanks for the help Mr. S." Lilly says as she comes down the stairs carrying a few boxes labeled bedding.**

"Not a problem bud." Robbie Ray says as he takes the boxes from Lilly and puts them in the car.

 _"You're part of our coven now Lils. We do anything for fellow coven members." Miley says as she places a few boxes labeled clothes into the trunk of the Suburban._

 **"Let's finish moving these boxes and head back to your place." Lilly says as blurs back upstairs to grab a couple of more boxes labeled as bathroom things.**

 _Miley comes down the stairs carrying a few boxes labeled as clothes and shoes. "These are the last of the boxes. We can come back with a trailer to move her furniture and bed." Miley says as she puts the boxes in the back of the_ Suburban.

The three of them get in the car and drive back to the beach house.

-They minutes later-

 **"I am whooped how about you Miles?" Lilly asks as she gets out of the car.**

 _"Ready to go to bed and sleep with you by my side." Miley says as she pulls Lilly into a hug and kisses the top of her head._

 **"Let me grab the box containing my bathroom stuff and we can head upstairs." Lilly says as she grabs the aforementioned box.**

"I'll put the your other boxes into the guest room for now ok Lilly." Robbie Ray says as the girls head upstairs to bed.

 **"Sounds good Mr. S." Lilly says as she strips off her pants, her shirt, bra, and panties and pulls on a tight black t-shirt and boy shorts. She crawls onto the bed and under the deliciously cool sheets and waits for Miley to change into her pyjamas.**

 _Miley pulls off the tight black tank top she's wearing along with her bra, shorts and panties and pulls on a tight white tank top and shorts shorts and crawls onto the bed and under the sheets next Lilly who pulls her closer to her body. She hums in contentment._

 _-They next morning-_

Lilly wakes up being held by Miley making her smile happily. She turns in Miley's arms until she is facing her. Lilly leans in and gives Miley a kiss waking her up. Miley smiles warmly during the kiss they break apart and put their foreheads against each others so they can look each other in the eyes.

 **"I love you Miles so much it hurts and I never want it to stop hurting." Lilly says before kissing Miley again.**

 _"Likewise Lilly Bear." Miley says as she gets out the bed and starts getting ready for school._

 **"Today's a teacher work day remember so we don't have school today. Come back to bed." Lilly says as she pulls Miley back into the bed.**

 _"Oh yeah I forget about that." Miley says as she snuggles closer to Lilly and falls back to sleep._

-A few hours later-

Sunlight streams through the balcony doors illuminating two teenage girls asleep in the bed.

 **Sunlight hots Lilly in the face waking her up. She blinks her eyes to help them to adjust to the bright sunshine coming through the balcony doors. Lilly checks her phone and sees that it's almost noon. "Miles it's time to get up. I'm taking you out on a lunch date." Lilly says as she gently shakes Miley to wake her up.**

 _"I was already awake hun." Miley says as she gets out of the bed and goes and gets in the shower._

 **Lilly pulls out a pair of black dress pants, black dress shoes with black dress socks, a white button up shirt, and red tie, and a black suit jacket. She pulls out a black Vera Wang evening gown and white pumps for Miley.**

 _Miley exits the shower and enters her room to find the outfit Lilly had laid out for her._

 **"I'm jumping in the shower while you get dressed." Lilly says walking into the bathroom and getting in the shower. When she gets out she puts on the socks,then the pants,then the shoes followed by a white bra, then she puts on the white button up shirt, followed by the red tie and the suit jacket. She leaves her hair down in it's natural waviness.**

 _Miley did her hair in a stylish updo with some of the curls framing her face. "How do I look Lil?" Miley asks Lilly._

 **"You look amazing. Now how do I look?" Lilly asks Miley.**

 _"Like a proper gentleman sweetheart." Miley says as she looks at Lilly's outfit._

 **Lilly makes sure that she has the engagement ring in her pocket. "Ready to go Miles?" Lilly asks as they walk out of their room and go downstairs.**

"Where are you two going all dressed up?" Jackson asks when he sees them.

 **"I'm taking Miley out on a date." Lilly says as she lets her excitement wash over the empathic vampire that is sitting on the couch.**

 _"Tell Daddy we'll be back in a few hours ok." Miley says as they head out the door and get in Miley's Porsche._

-At the restaurant-

 **"Miley we've known each other for a long time now and even though we just started dating a few days ago I can't see myself living without you. I love you with all that I am. You are more than I deserve. You're my better half so will you Destiny Hope Stewart marry me and make me the happiest girl on Earth?" Lilly asks after they finish eating.**

 _"Yes, yes a million times yes I'll marry you." Miley says as she cries tears of joy._

 **Lilly slips the engagement ring on to Miley's right ring finger and stands up and pulls Miley in for a heated kiss. The moment is broken as everyone in the restaurant bursts into applause.**

 _"Let's get out of here and head home so we can tell my dad and brother and your mother about our engagement." Miley says as she gets up from the table and leaves a tip. They head to the car and drive back to the beach house._

-At the beach house with Miley, Lilly, Jackson and Robbie Ray-

 _"You need to call your mom and tell her to come over that have an awesome announcement to make." Miley says as they pull into the driveway of Miley's dad's beach house._

 **Lilly pulls out her iPhone and calls her mom. "Hey Mom it's me Lilly I need you to come over to the Stewart's Miley and I have an awesome announcement to make. Alright we'll see you in ten minutes." Lilly says before hanging up the phone. "She'll be here in ten minutes." She says as they get out of the car and head into the house.**

-Ten minutes later-

 _ **"I'm here." Heather Truscott says as she walks into the house.**_

 _"You can have a seat on the couch with my dad and brother." Miley says as she sits down in one of the chairs in the living room. She pulls Lilly into her lap._

"So what's your awesome announcement Miles?" Jackson asks looking at Miley.

 ** _"Don't be scared to tell us Darlin'. You know Jackson and I will always have your back." Robbie Ray says looking at his daughter figure._**

 ** _"You'll have my support too." Heather adds._**

 _Miley takes a deep breath and says "Lilly proposed to me and I said yes!"_

 ** _"Congratulations Bud!" Robbie Ray says as he gets up and claps Miley on the back. "You take good care of my daughter Lilly understand me." Robbie Ray says as he looks Lilly in the eyes._**

"If you break my little sisters heart I'll break you understand?" Jackson says as he gets up and walks over to where Lilly is sitting in Miley's lap.

 **"I understand perfectly Sir and Jackson." Lilly says as she leans back against Miley.**

 _ **"Don't hurt her Miley." Heather says as she gets up and walks over to the engaged couple and hugs them.**_

 _"I won't I promise Mrs. Truscott." Miley says as they are released from the hug._

 **How will Oliver react to the news? Find out next chapter.**

 **Toodles,**

 **Teletubby2015**


	9. Jakayla And Alice and Jasper Visit

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.**

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 _Miley takes a deep breath and says "Lilly proposed to me and I said yes!"_

 ** _"Congratulations Bud!" Robbie Ray says as he gets up and claps Miley on the back. "You take good care of my daughter Lilly understand me." Robbie Ray says as he looks Lilly in the eyes._**

"If you break my little sisters heart I'll break you understand?" Jackson says as he gets up and walks over to where Lilly is sitting in Miley's lap.

 **"I understand perfectly Sir and Jackson." Lilly says as she leans back against Miley.**

 _ **"Don't hurt her Miley." Heather says as she gets up and walks over to the engaged couple and hugs them.**_

 _"I won't I promise Mrs. Truscott." Miley says as they are released from the hug._

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 ** _"You better not because you won't like the consequences if you do." Heather says with a steely look in her crystal blue eyes._**

 _"I'd rather die than do anything to hurt your daughter I can promise you that." Miley says as she gazes into Heather's eyes steadily and unblinking._

 ** _"Good to hear that Miley." Heather states before breaking out into a wide excited smile._**

 **"I'm going to go call Oliver and tell him to meet us at the beach so I'll be right back hun." Lilly says before giving Miley a kiss and then getting up off the couch as she pulls out her iPhone and calls Oliver.**

"Smokin' Oken speaking may I ask who's calling?" Oliver says as he answers his house phone.

 **"It's me you goober!" Lilly says rolling her eyes at Oliver's antics.**

"Oh hey Lils what's up?" Oliver asks as he blushes in embarrassment.

 **"Can you meet Miley and I down at the beach later today?" Lilly asks nervously chewing on her lower lip.**

"Of course. I'll see there in twenty minutes or so." Oliver says smiling warmly.

 **"Awesome we'll see you there!" Lilly says happily before hanging up her phone.**

 _"So is he gonna meet us there?" Miley asks as she gets up off the couch to walk over to her fiance and wraps her arms around her waist and buries her face in the crook of Lilly's neck._

 **"He said that he'll see there in twenty minutes or so. So we need to go get into our bathing suits and head down there." Lilly says as she leans back against her fiance.**

 _"Right let's go get ready. We'll be back soon Daddy we're going to meet Oliver to tell him the awesome news." Miley says as she and Lilly race up the stairs to their room._

-Five minutes later-

 **"We'll see in a little bit Mr. S." Lilly says as they race out of the door.**

 **"I think it's about time that you start calling me Dad Lilly. No matter how Oliver reacts you still have me, Jackson and Heather supporting you." Robbie Ray says as he smiles warmly at Lilly.**

-They get into Lilly's car and drive down to the beach-

They get to the beach in five minutes. As they get out of the car Lilly reaches into the backseat grabbing their beach bag.

-Five minutes later while they are laying down on their towels a shadow falls across them and Miley says "Whoever you are you're blocking our sun so can you please move."

"How about you open your eyes and see who is standing next to you." a familiar voice quips.

 **"OMJ Emily what are you doing here!?" Lilly exclaims quietly as she blurs into a standing position.**

"Miley texted me and said to meet you here that you two had a huge announcement." Emily says as she lays out her own beach towel.

 **"OMJ your Emily Osment!" exclaims Oliver quietly as he walks up to the three girls.**

 **"Oliver I'd like you to meet my long lost identical twin sister Emily." Lilly says as she points to Emily who is laying on a towel next to Lilly.**

 **"Holy Crow you look exactly alike!" Oliver says as his eyes widen in surprise.**

 _"That's what identical twins mean ya' doughnut!" Miley says as she rolls her blue-gray eyes in annoyance._

 **"I knew that." Oliver says as he scratches his hair in embarrassment.**

"Sure you did." Emily says smirking slightly.

 **"So why did you want to meet me here?" Oliver asks as he plops down in the sand next to Miley.**

"Yeah what's your huge announcement?" Emily asks as she lays back on the towel.

 _Miley takes a deep breath and says "Lilly proposed to me today when she took out on a lunch date and I said yes." Miley then shows them the engagement ring on her right ring finger._

Emily gasps holding a hand over her mouth and then says "It's beautiful Miley!"

 _"It's been in Lilly's family for over a hundred and fifty two years." Miley says as she admires the ring which is a princess cut 3/4 karat diamond in a 14 karat gold ring._

 **"Damn that's really old!" Oliver says as he looks at the ring.**

 **"It hasn't been used as a engagement ring in a very long time. So I thought I'd change that." Lilly says as she pulls Miley against her body and puts her head on Miley's shoulder.**

 **" "Well congrats you two." Oliver says as he claps Miley on the back followed by Lilly.**

"I'm so happy for you guys and I call Maid of Honor!" Emily says smiling warmly and then pulling Lilly and Miley into a bone crushing hug.

 _"I wouldn't have anybody else but you as Maid of Honor." Miley says as they are released from the hug._

 **"I can't believe my two girl buds are marrying each other." Oliver says as he also pulls the newly engaged couple into a smelly hug.**

 **"Get off of us you doughnut! You're getting your stench all over my clothes!" Lilly says as she tries to get Oliver off of her and Miley.**

 **"Sorry Lil." Oliver says as he releases them from the hug quickly.**

 _"Don't worry about it Oken." Miley says as she leans back into Lilly's warm body smiling contentedly._

 **"Oliver I'd like you to be my best man if you want to be it that is." Lilly says as she smiles like an idiot and with raw, undisguised love shining in her eyes.**

 **"I'd be honored to be your best man Lils." Oliver says as he smiles warmly at Lilly and Miley.**

 **"Awesome!" Lilly says as she releases Miley so they can lay back on the towels that they're on.**

Sitting at one of the tables at Rico's is a man with long black hair, beat up combat boots, black cargo pants, an equipment belt, a black T-shirt, two more equipment belts criss-crossing his chest, and wearing a long black trench coat over the entire outfit watching Miley and Lilly talk with Oliver and Emily down on the beach. The three equipment belts contain: stakes, holy water, garlic, crucifixes, silver bullets, vials of wolfsbane extract, and four pistols custom made to shoot silver bullets. _"From my observations of Stewart and Truscott they exhibit the classic signs of vampirism pale skin, super hearing, unnatural grace, god like beauty, they never eat even around other people. I can't yet draw the conclusion that they are vampires until I observe them more." the mysterious man says as he pushes a button on his digital recorder._ (A/N: Who is this mysterious man and why is he watching Miley and Lilly?)

 _"Crap we have to go I need to be at Dreamworld Studios in an hour to finish my bonus track. Hey Em are you doing anything today? Because I'd like you to record the song with me since it's a duet." Miley asks looking at the other blonde._

"Id love to record a song with you Miley or should I say Hannah." Emily says as she nudges Lilly and smirks knowingly at Miley.

 **"Why don't you follow us back to the beach house and ride with us in our limo to the studio. You can also meet Mom if she's still there that is. If not you can meet Miley's dad famous country rocker Robbie Ray Stewart." Lilly says as they get up, pick up their towels and head for Lilly's emerald green Tesla Roadster.**

"Miley your Dad is Robbie Ray Stewart?! OMJ that's so cool!" Emily says as she follows them to the parking lot. "I'll see you guys at the beach house." Emily says as she slides into her glossy black Tesla Roadster and follows behind Miley and Lilly to the beach house.

-Five minutes later-

Miley and Lilly pull into the driveway and get out as Emily's car pulls into the driveway next to them.

 _"Welcome to casa da Stewart." Miley says as she gestures to the beach house before turning and going to the front door and walking in._

"Wow this place is nice." Emily says as she looks around at the interior of the house.

 _"Thanks Em. Daddy are you home?" Miley asks as she yells up the stairs._

 **"Miles there's a note on the fridge." Lilly says as she points out the note on the refrigerator door.**

(A/N: **What the note says**.)

 **"Miley and Lilly,**

 **Jackson and I have gone to get the limo. You and Lilly be ready by the time we get back.**

 **Love,**

 **Your Daddy**

(A/N: Back to the story.)

 _"You can hang out in my room while Lilly and I get ready." Miley says as she heads up the stairs to her room._

"Sounds good." Emily says as she follows them upstairs to Miley's room.

Miley and Lilly head into the Hannah and Lola Closet to pick out their clothes.

 _"What do you think about this outfit sweetheart?" Miley asks as she shows Lilly her outfit which is a black leather half jacket over a tight pink graphic tee, black super skinny jeans, a studded silver belt, her signature sparkly pink fingerless glove on her right hand and bejewelled high top Chuck Taylor's._

 **"Like a superstar." Lilly says as she puts on a pair of skin tight black leather pants, a day-glo yellow long sleeve shirt and a black ribbed tank top over it, topped off with Lola's bright orange wig. "Now do I look like a fashion disaster or what?" Lilly asks showing Miley her outfit.**

 _"You look like a Picasso painting threw up on you. Good job." Miley says as she walks out of the closet and back into her bedroom. "What do you think Emily?" Miley asks as she enters her room._

"You look great Hannah." Emily says as she looks at Miley's clothes.

 **"How do I look sis?" Lilly asks the blonde sitting on Miley's bed.**

"Like a blind person dressed you. Is that the look you were going for?" Emily asks as she sees Lilly's choice of clothes.

 **"Perfect! Let's go wait downstairs." Lilly says as she leaves the room and heads downstairs.**

-Ten minutes later the limo arrives-

 **"Time to go Bud." Robbie Ray says as he walks into the house.**

 _"Alright let's go." Miley says as she walks out the door followed by Lilly and Emily. They get in back of the limo with Robbie Ray and they drive to the studio._

 **"You must be Emily Lilly's long lost identical twin sister I'm Robbie Ray." Robbie Ray says as he looks at the blonde sitting across from him in the limo.**

"I am Sir. It's nice to meet you Sir." Emily says as she sticks out her hand for Robbie Ray to shake.

 **"Please call me Robbie Ray. You start calling me sir I start looking around for my father." Robbie says as he smiles warmly at Emily.**

"Ok Robbie." Emily says as she returns his smile.

 _"Daddy she's going to be singing that new duet with me for the bonus track on my new album." Miley says as she finishes doing her make-up._

They arrive at the studio five minutes later. They all get out of the limo and head into the building. All four of them head to the elevator and go up to the 10th floor. The elevator opens it's doors and they step off and walk over to the recording booth. Hannah and Emily walk into the soundproof area of the recording booth and put on the headphones as they wait for the tech to finish getting everything ready for them.

 _ **"You may start whenever you want." the sound tech says to the two blondes in the sound booth.**_

 _Miley begins singing "(Bangerz, freakin' bangerz)_

 _(Bangerz, freakin' bangerz)_

 _All the way in the back, with a tree on my lap_  
 _All the boys like to ask me "what you doing with that"_  
 _Yeah yeah, you say you love me, I ain't fooling with that_  
 _They ask me how I keep a man, I keep a battery pack_

 _One day he wants me, one day he wants me not_  
 _I don't do chances, 'cause time just ain't what I got_  
 _If he's like that, I got a world tour that they need me at_  
 _I can't be sitting 'round here waiting on a man_  
 _To tell me where the heck my cv at, where Mike Will at?_

 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, I be struttin' my stuff_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Freakin' bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, I be struttin' my stuff_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, I be struttin' my stuff"_

Emily starts singing her part "Flying high up on a bird like a phobiac

I slick caught her, eying down my purse where the dollars at?  
I love when all the rents due on the first,  
They can call a hearse 'cause if there's any violation I go off with that

 _They sing together " Cat walk, slick talk, flirting with them big dogs_

 _(Why I need his milli's when I got Billy on the speed dial)_  
 _(You know I'm on that meow) Quick to scratch your eyes out_  
 _Struttin' on the court, make them nervous, call a timeout_

 _Miley starts singing again "She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_

 _She be struttin' that stuff, I be struttin' my stuff_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Freakin' bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, I be struttin' my stuff_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, that stuff, that stuff (Bangerz)_  
 _She be struttin' that stuff, I be struttin' my stuff_

 _The play boss, the play, got to get that big rocks_  
 _Sit that on my hand, make that media big talk_  
 _The playin' boss, the play, sike that must be the purple_  
 _Got up in my brain, had me a little bit dismal_

 _(Bangerz, freakin' bangerz)_  
 _(Bangerz, freakin'_ _bangerz)_

 _ **"That sounded really good. That's a wrap." the sound tech says as Miley and Emily remove their headphones.**_

 _"You did a great job Emily!" Miley dressed as Hannah says as she flashes her a thumbs up._

"You weren't too bad yourself Hannah." Emily says as she smiles.

 _"What did you think of the song?" Miley asks the true blonde next to her._

"It was different but in a good way. I think it's going to be a instant hit." Emily says as they exit the sound booth.

 _"You really think so?" Miley asks with an tone of uncertainty lacing her voice._

"I know so." Emily says before hugging the disguised brunette.

 _"I hope you're right." Miley says as all four of them head for the elevator to head back down to the parking garage so they can get in the limo and head home._

 _They arrive back at the house five minutes later._

"That was fun." Emily says as she exits the limo.

 **"Do you want to come in and watch a movie with Miley and I Em?" Lilly asks the blonde that has her face.**

"Sure sounds like fun. What movie are we going to watch?" Emily asks as she follows the two girls into the house.

 **"HSM3." Lilly says as she and Miley head upstairs to change into some pyjamas.**

 _"Do you want to borrow a pair of my movie jammies Em?" Miley asks as she turns to look at the blonde sitting on the couch._

"I'm good. I'm going to be leaving after the movie is over anyway." Emily says as she looks over at Miley who is at the bottom of the stairs.

 _"Ok we'll be back after we change into our movie jammies." Miley says before going upstairs to the room she shares with Lilly._

Miley and Lilly come back downstairs dressed in their pj which are matching Gravity Falls shirts and short shorts.

 **"Let's get this movie night started." Lilly says as she puts the DVD into the player and presses play.**

 _"Come on Bolton get up and shake it off!" Miley says heatedly with her eyes glued to the TV screen._

 **"Listen to your girlfriend Troy." Lilly says as she watches the movie.**

"Don't let the Westside Knights win the championship game Wildcats!" Emily says as she cheers when Rocketman makes the winning shot.

-After the movie is over-

"Thanks for inviting me to watch HSM3 with you guys tonight." Emily says as she pulls the two vampires into a hug.

 _"No problem. We wanted to spend more time with you tonight." Miley says as she and Lilly pull out of the hug._

 **"Hope you had a great time tonight sis." Lilly says as she smiles warmly at her twin sister.**

"I had an awesome time with you and Miley tonight." Emily says as she gets into her car.

 **"Call or text me anytime you want to hang out." Lilly says as Emily rolls down her window.**

"I will. Now get some sleep." Emily says.

 _"Night Em. Thanks for coming. Drive safe" Miley says as she comes up behind her fiance._

"I will. See you later." Emily says before rolling up her window, backing out of the driveway and driving off into the night.

Miley and Lilly head inside and up to bed.

-The next morning-

Miley wakes up with Lilly's arms wrapped around her waist. She moves and Lilly's arms pul her tighter against her.

 _"Sweetheart we need to get up we have school today." Miley says as she wiggles her way out of her fianceé's arms._

 **"I don't wanna go to school today." Lilly says into her pillow.**

 _"Lilly get up. We have that test in English today that counts for two test grades. Don't make me get the cup of frozen marbles." Miley says as Lilly scrambles out of the bed and lands on the floor with a thump._

 **"Ow! Why does your dad keep a cup of marbles in the freezer?"** Lilly asks as she gets up off the floor.

 _"It's easier to clean up then water or ice plus it doesn't get the mattress wet." Miley says as she gets ready for school._

 **"Have you ever had it done to you?" Lilly asks as she finishes getting her clothes on.**

 _"A few times. He'd come in and wake me up then check on me five minutes later with the cup of marbles in his hand. I sometimes went back to sleep so he'd dump them on me." Miley says as she shivers from the memory._

They head downstairs to the kitchen to get some blood to drink.

 **"Morning Dad, Jackson." Lilly says as she walks into the kitchen.**

 _"Mornin' Daddy and Jackson." Miley says as she comes into the kitchen behind Lilly._

"Good mornin' girls." Robbie Ray says as he reads the news paper.

 **"I'll see you this afternoon Dad." Jackson says as he heads out the door and gets into his car.**

 **"What's his problem?" Lilly asks as she watches him walk out the door.**

 _"He's upset about you moving in." Miley says as her eyes flash a burnished gold._

 **"Why is he upset about me moving in with you three?" Lilly asks confused.**

 _"Because he feels like you're invading his territory. But don't worry he'll get over it." Miley says before grabbing a bag of blood from the fridge and hands it to Lilly before getting one for herself._

They drain the bags in seconds.

 **"That hit the spot." Lilly says as she throws away the empty blood bag.**

 _"It sure did. We'll see you later Daddy." Miley says as they head out the door and get in Miley's Porsche._

Miley and Lilly back out of the driveway and head to the school.

-At Seaview High-

Miley and Lilly pull into the school parking lot. Kids watch as the Porsche drives by. Miley pulls into her assigned parking spot. They get out of the car. Amber and Ashley walk up to them.

 **"How can a loser like you afford such a nice car? I bet you stole it." Amber says as she walks up to them.**

 _ **"I bet it's a fake." Ashley chimes in.**_

 _"It's 100% real. My Daddy got it for me for my eighteenth birthday actually." Miley says as she brushes past them with Lilly in tow._

 ** _"Nice ride Stewart." another brunette says._**

 _"Thanks Joanie." Miley says as she and Lilly walk into the school._

First half of school flies by. The bell for lunch rings. Everyone heads to the cafeteria. Miley and Lilly sit down at their usual table and wait for Oliver to go through the lunch line and get his food.

"Did you hear that Mikayla and Jake Ryan are both going to be going here?" Oliver asks as he sits down at the table.

 _"I didn't hear about that." Miley says as she frowns._

 **"If he ever hits on Miley, asks for a second chance, or even looks at her weird I'm going to rip his throat out." Lilly says snarling quietly.**

The clatter of two lunch trays being dropped on their table followed by a snarky voice belonging to a black haired Latino girl saying _"Nice Porsche out there Stewart."_

 ** _"It's good to see you again Miley." says a blonde hair boy._**

 _"Mikayla and Jake how are you two doing?" Miley asks as she glances over at her fiance Lilly._

 _"I doing ok. How about yourself?" Mikayla asks Miley._

 _"I'm fine." Miley says as she looks at Jake waiting for his answer._

 ** _"I'm fine. Listen Miley I wanted to ask you something." Jake says before Miley cuts him off._**

 _"I'm going to stop you right there Jake. Let me introduce you guys to my fiance Lilly." Miley says as she holds out her right hand to show them the ring._

 _"Congrats Miley." Mikayla says as she eyes the engagement ring._

 ** _"I wasn't going to ask you out. I was going ask if you wanted to try and just be friends and congratulations by the way." Jake says as he looks at the ring._**

 _"Oh that's embarrassing." Miley says as in an embarrassed tone._

 _"So when's the wedding?" Mikayla asks the couple._

 **"We haven't set a date yet seeing as we just got engaged yesterday." Lilly says as she squeezes Miley's hand lovingly.**

The ending lunch rings and everyone rushes back to class. The rest of the day flies by. The final bell rings ending school for the day.

 _"I'm so glad that schools over for the day." Miley says as she opens Lilly car door for her. Miley walks around to the driver's side door and gets in. She starts the car and pulls out of her parking spot. "You have no idea what it's like being able to hear everyone's thoughts constantly. It's headache worthy." Miley says as she pulls out of the parking lot._

 **"Can't you block them out?" Lilly asks as they drive home from school.**

 _"To an extent, but not completely. When I block them out it becomes a constant hum in the back of my head. It gets annoying after a while. So it's easier to not block them out." Miley explains to the blonde sitting next to her in the car._

They arrive home.

"Hey Bud your brother-in-law Jasper is flying in from Tennessee to stay with us for a little while." Robbie Ray says as Miley and Lilly walk into the house.

 _"Jasper is coming to visit? Yay that means Alice is going to be here too!" Miley says as she smiles excitedly._

 **"Who are Jasper and Alice?" Lilly asks looking at Miley in confusion.**

"Alice is Miley's sister and Jasper is her husband. They're vegetarian vampires like us." Robbie Ray explains to Lilly as Miley digs through Robbie Ray's mind to find out when Alice and Jasper were flying in.

 _"Can Lilly and I go with you to the airport to pick them up today?" Miley asks as she withdraws from his mind._

"Sure. I was about to head to the airport just as you two got home. Come on if you want go Lilly." Robbie Ray says as he walks out the door gets into the Suburban. They head to the airport.

-Twenty minutes later-

 _"I can hear Alice's thoughts. They're_ already _off the plane they're waiting for us at the baggage claim." Miley says as her eyes flash a burnished gold and then back to normal. They head to the baggage claim area and Miley spots Jasper's long dirty blonde hair. "There they are. Jasper we're over here." Miley says as she spots Jasper._

Jasper and a pixie like woman grab their luggage and head in their direction. _"Hey there little lady." Jasper says as he reaches them._

 **"Hey there superstar how's my favorite sister doing?" the pixie like woman asks as she comes and stands next to Jasper.**

 _"Hey Jasper. I'm doing fine Ali. Jasper and Alice I'd like you to meet my fiance Lilly." Miley says as she introduces Lilly to her sister Alice and her brother-in-law Jasper._

 _"Nice to meet you Lilly. Like Mi said my name is Jasper and this is my wife Alice." Jasper says as he tips his cowboy hat slightly._

 ** _"EEEEEP! My little sisters getting married! When is the wedding?" Alice asks as she grabs Miley and spins her around._**

 _"We don't know yet. I just got engaged yesterday." Miley says as she is put back down on the ground._

 ** _"Jackson has probably already threatened you so let me just reiterate what he said. If you hurt my little sister you won't like the consequences. Are we clear?" Alice says as she turns to Lilly._**

 **"Crystal." Lilly says as she swallows audibly.**

 _ **"Glad we understand each other." Alice says as she smiles.**_

 _"Can we go to the car already? I'm jetlagged." Jasper says as he yawns slightly._

"Right let's go." Robbie Ray says as he walks back the way they came with everyone following behind him. They reach the Suburban and all pile in and hit the road.

-Twenty minutes later-

 _"I love how your house is right on the beach." Jasper says as they all get out of the Suburban._

 ** _"Can't wait to swim in my new bathing suit!" Alice says as they go into the house._**

"Jackson get your butt down here and say hello to your older sister!" Robbie Ray says as he yells up the stairs.

"Coming Dad!" Jackson says before there's a thump from above followed by rapid footsteps coming down the stairs. "OMJ Ali what are you doing here?!" Jackson exclaims before hugging Alice. "Nice to see you again Jasper." Jackson says as he pulls away from Alice.

 _ **"I got promoted and the promotion came with a transfer to Malibu, California. So we decided to fly out here early and tell y'all the news." Alice says as she goes upstairs to her old room. "I see that you left my room just how I had it before I left for college." says Alice's voice as it downstairs.**_

 _"I'm going to go unpack my bags and then take a nap." Jasper says as he follows Alice upstairs._

 **"Are they both...?" Lilly asks before trailing off.**

 _"Gifted. Yes they are. Alice has the ability to see the future and Jasper is like Jackson an empath." Miley says as she grabs a bottle of something called bloodwine and pouring herself a glass._

 **How is Alice related to Miley and Jackson? Find** **out in chapter 10.**

 **Toodles,**

 **Teletubby2015**


	10. True Mates and Eleazar Denali

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 _ **"I got promoted and the promotion came with a transfer to Malibu, California. So we decided to fly out here early and tell y'all the news." Alice says as she goes upstairs to her old room. "I see that you left my room just how I had it before I left for college." says Alice's voice as it downstairs.**_

 _"I'm going to go unpack my bags and then take a nap." Jasper says as he follows Alice upstairs._

 **"Are they both...?" Lilly asks before trailing off.**

 _"Gifted. Yes they are. Alice has the ability to see the future and Jasper is like Jackson an empath." Miley says as she grabs a bottle of something called bloodwine and pouring herself a glass_

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 **"So how are you and Alice related?" Lilly asks Miley.**

 _"By venom. Daddy changed her." Miley says as she sips her bloodwine._

 ** _"So Lilly tell me how you captured my sister's unbeating heart?" Alice asks Lilly as she walks with a dance-like gait down the stairs._**

 **"I think our love grew out of our friendship to be honest." Lilly says as she looks at Alice with a idiotic grin plastered on her face.**

 _"That's how it happened with me." Miley says as she pulls Lilly up against her body and puts her head on her shoulder._

 ** _"Well you two look really cute together." Alice says as she looks at Miley holding Lilly with love and admiration shining in her eyes._**

 _""Did you two know that ya'll are true mates." Jasper says as he feels the waves of love and admiration rolling off them in waves._

 _"We're what?!" Miley asks astonished as she lets go of Lilly and turns to face her brother-in-law._

 _"You're one of those rare couples that complete each other in every way." Jasper explains looking at the two vampires in front of him._

 **"I knew we were meant to be together but I didn't know that we were true mates." Lilly says as she wraps her arms around Miley's waist and pulls her closer to her.**

 _"Do you think that could be another reason why I can't read her mind?" Miley asks Jasper._

 _"No you should be able to read her mind easily." Jasper says as his eyebrows scrunch together as he frowns thoughtfully._

 **"I'm going to go call Eleazar and ask him to come down and see what Lilly's gift truly is." Robbie Ray says as he picks up the phone and dials a number with an Alaskan area code.**

 **"Who's Eleazar Miles? And is he like us?" Lilly asks Miley as she looks over at Robbie Ray as he is talking on the phone.**

 _"A vampire with the ability to figure out what another gifted vampires ability is. Yes he is and just so you know he was with the Volturi." Miley says as Robbie Ray hangs up the phone._

 **"He'll be here in two days." Robbie Ray says as he rejoins the group of vampires standing in the living room.**

 **How is Alice related to Miley and Jackson? Find** **out in chapter 11.**

 **Toodles,**

 **Teletubby2015**


	11. Un Dios Entre Vampiros

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 **"I'm going to go call Eleazar and ask him to come down and see what Lilly's gift truly is." Robbie Ray says as he picks up the phone and dials a number with an Alaskan area code.**

 **"Who's Eleazar Miles? And is he like us?" Lilly asks Miley as she looks over at Robbie Ray as he is talking on the phone.**

 _"A vampire with the ability to figure out what another gifted vampires ability is. Yes he is and just so you know he was with the Volturi." Miley says as Robbie Ray hangs up the phone._

 **"He'll be here in two days." Robbie Ray says as he rejoins the group of vampires standing in the living room.**

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 _-Two days later-_

 _"Cousin Eleazar it's so_ good _to see you again." Miley says as a vampire with dark hair and faded olive toned skin walks into the house._

 ** _"It's good to see you too mi primo(my cousin). It's been too long." He says as he flashes over to where Miley is standing and pulls her into a hug._**

 _"I'd like you to meet my true mate and fianceé Lilly Truscott." Miley says as she pulls out of the embrace and gestures to the blonde newborn vampire standing beside her._

 _ **"My name is Eleazar and it's nice to meet you Lilly mi primo's verdadero compañero(true mate)." Eleazar says as he grabs Lilly's hand and kisses it as he bows.**_

 **"It's nice to meet you too sir." Lilly says stunned by the older vampires actions.**

 _"Cousin Eleazar we're in need of your gift. Can you tell us if my mate is a gifted vampire?" Miley asks as she looks at the elder vampire straight in his swirling gold eyes._

 ** _"Of course mi primo." he says as he lets go of Lilly's hand and straightens out of his bow. He gasps as looks at Lilly and says "She is a Child of Saturn or a Saturno, an especie en peligro, an endangered species._**

 _Miley looks at him with confusion and awe swirling in her gray-blue eyes. as she says" Cousin Eleazar say what?!"_

 ** _"She's an Saturno or a vampire with more than one gift." Eleazar says as he kneels down in front of Lilly and says "_ _Un dios entre vampiros(A God among vampires)._**

 **"What are her gifts Eleazar?" Robbie Ray asks the olive toned vampire.**

 _ **"She is a shield, a amplifier, an empath like your sons Jackson and Jasper are and an elemental, someone able to manipulate the four basic elements air, fire**_ **,** _ **water, and earth." Eleazar says as he stands up from his kneeling position in front of Lilly.**_

 **"An elemental vampire is rare, but a Saturno is even rarer." Robbie Ray says in astonishment.**

 _"How much rarer are we talking about? Like a pterodactyl preserved in tree sap?" Miley asks her father figure._

 ** _"More like a living pterodactyl preserved in tree sap mi primo." Eleazar says looking over at Miley._**

 **"So even as a vampire I'm a freak? That's just dandy." Lilly says with a resigned sigh.**

 _"Alice, Jasper, Jackson and I are also the freaks of the vampire world." Miley says as she nudges Lilly in the ribs with her elbow._

 **"But I'm also a un dios entre vampiros or a god among vampires Miles." Lilly says with a thoughtful look in her electric blue eyes.**

 _"That maybe true, but that's what makes you so special to me." Miley says before pulling Lilly into a loving embrace and then kissing her passionately._

They pull away from each other with a goofy smile plastered on each of their faces.

 ** _"What was she like in her human form?" Eleazar asks Robbie Ray and Miley._**

 _"Very athletic, able to know how everyone felt by just looking at their face, kind and supportive, loving and gentle, thoughtful and generous, girly but also tough as nails when need be, overall an amazing person to have as a best friend." Miley says as she puts her arms around Lilly's waist with her hands resting on her lower abdomen and her chin on Lilly's right shoulder._

 ** _"Other covens will feel threatened by you and your power so be ready to fight Miss Truscott." Eleazar says as he turns to walk to the door._**

 **"Wait where are you going Eleazar?" Robbie Ray asks the elder vampire as he heads for the door.**

 _ **"I'm heading back to my hotel for the night but I'll be back over here tomorrow afternoon." Eleazar says as he walks out the door and gets into his rental car.**_

Miley and Lilly head upstairs to their room to get some clothes so they can get in the shower.

 _-Ten minutes later-_

 **"Whoo that was refreshing to say the least." Lilly says as she and Miley exit the bathroom that is connected to their room.**

 _"Sure was mi amor." Miley says as she looks at Lilly with lust filled eyes._

 **Lilly shivers in anticipation of what is to come.**

 _-Two hours later-_

 _"Oh dios mío!(Oh my goodness)" Miley exclaims in Spanish as she collapses beside Lilly physically spent but emotionally renewed._

 **"Oh dios mío is right." Lilly says as she turns on side and snuggles up to Miley and lays her head on Miley's shoulder before closing her eyes, saying her prayers and falling asleep.**

 _Miley watches Lilly sleep for a bit before noticing that when Lilly is asleep and smiling she looks just like an angel. Miley says her prayers as she pulls Lilly tighter against her before closing her eyes and falling asleep with a happy smile on her face._

 _-Later that afternoon-_

 **"Miley and Lilly you need to get up so you can get ready for the Hannah concert tonight." Robbie Ray says as he tries to wake the two sleeping vampires.**

 _Miley cracks her eyes open and looks at her father figure before her eyes widen in realization that she is naked and her dad is in her room._

 _"I'll wake Lilly up after you leave the room because neither Lilly or I are what you would call decent right now." Miley says as she wraps the sheet tighter around herself and Lilly._

 **"Of course darlin'." Robbie Ray says as he turns around and leaves the room.**

 _"Lilly sweetie you need to get up because we need to get ready for the Hannah concert tonight." Miley says as she pokes Lilly in the ribs causing Lilly to giggle and try to protect her ticklish spots with her arms._

 **"I'm up, I'm up." Lilly says shrieking with laughter.**

 _"Good now come on." Miley says as she gets out of the bed and heads into the Hannah and Lola Closet to pick out her outfit for the concert._

 **"I'll be right behind you Miles let me just go pee first." Lilly says as she heads into the bathroom and then walks into the Hannah and Lola Closet to pick out her outfit for the concert tonight also.**

 _-Twenty minutes later-_

 _"What do you think about this shirt Lil?" Miley asks as she holds up a light green t-shirt with black rhinestones on it._

 **"That's a winner." Lilly says as she gives Miley a thumbs up. "What do think of these pants Miles?" Lilly asks her mate as she holds up a pair skin tight jeans that are so covered in paint that you could no longer tell what color they originally were.**

 _"Those are..." Miley says before trailing off after having difficulty finding the right word._

 **"Chaotic?" Lilly says finishing Miley's sentence for her.**

 _"Yeah that's the word I was looking for." Miley says as she looks for a pair of jeans to wear with her shirt. "Ah-ha! What do you think of these jeans Lil?" Miley asks as she pulls out a pair of skin tight midnight black jeans and shows them to Lilly._

 **"I've always appreciated how those jeans make your butt look great. You should definitely wear them. Now what do you think about this shirt Miles?" Lilly says as she lets her eyes trail down Miley's naked body with a lust filled smirk on her face before she holds up a neon green button down shirt.**

 _"If you keep looking at me like that we'll never get out of this closet in time for the concert. Perfect choice." Miley says as she pulls out a lacy green bra and matching panties before putting them on along with her outfit as Lilly does the same. Then Miley pulls on a pair of green and black bejewelled Chuck Taylor high tops, her black leather half jacket, a black leather belt with green studs all over it and her sparkly pink fingerless glove on her right hand to round out her outfit. Miley puts on a pair of diamond pendulum earrings and matching necklace to round out her accessories._

 **Lilly puts on her painted splattered skin tight jeans followed by her neon green button down shirt, then she puts on her black combat boots followed by a bright yellow vest with a bright orange necktie, and a zig-zag patterned beltto finish up her horribly clashing outfit. Lilly puts on some bracelets and a necklace with a picture of the cartoon character Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls on it to finish up her accessories.**

 **"Grab your wigs it's time to go." Robbie Ray says as he peaks his head up the staircase and speaks at normal volume.**

 _"We're coming Daddy." Miley says as she grabs her wig and heads down stairs with Lilly hot on her heels._

 **Robbie Ray meets them at the bottom of the stairs wearing his normal disguise of a brown suit,a fedora and a fake mustache. "We're taking the Suburban to the record company's parking garage so we can switch to the limo and change there.**

 _"Sounds like a plan Daddy." Miley says as she heads out the door and gets into the backseat of the Suburban._

 **Lilly climbs in next to her and lays her head on Miley's shoulder. " I love you so much Miles." Lilly says as they back out of the driveway and head for L.A.**

 _"I love you so much too Lils." Miley says as she puts her right arm around Lilly and holds her close._

 _-One hour and eleven minutes later they arrive at Dreamworld Studios-_

 **Robbie Ray parks the Suburban before turning it off then gets out of the Suburban and goes and opens the back door for the girls.**

 **"Thanks Mr.S." Lilly says brightly as she smiles at him.**

 _"Yeah Daddy thanks." Miley says as Lilly helps her climb down from the car._

 **"Not a problem you two." Robbie Ray says as they walk over to their limo.**

Robbie Ray slides into the drivers seat while Miley and Lilly get into the back of the limo.

 _Miley puts on Hannah's straight blonde wig while Lilly puts on Lola's orange wig with a rainbow colored headband._

 _-Ten minutes later they arrive at the convention center where the concert is being held-_

 _As Miley dressed as Hannah gets out of the limo cameras start flashing and the fans start screaming her name but when Lola's orange wig is spotted the flashes multiple and the screaming increases in intensity causing Lilly to grip her ears as her face contorts in pain._

Robbie Ray dressed as Mr. Montana, Miley dressed as Hannah and Lilly dressed as Lola hurriedly walk over to the side entrance of the convention center and walk in as the heavy metal door shuts behind them cutting off the noise of the screaming fans outside causing Lilly to sigh in relief.

 _"How's the noise level now Lola?" Miley asks the disguised blonde vampire walking beside her._

 **"Much better now that that door is closed Hannah." Lilly says with a relieved smile on her face.**

 _"That's good mi amor." Miley says as she puts her arm around Lilly's waist and kisses the top of her head._

Miley, Lilly and Robbie Ray walk up to the stage manager and asks her where the dressing room is.

 ** _"Follow me and I'll show you." The stage manager says before turning to the right and begins to walk briskly in that direction._**

The three vampires have no trouble keeping up with the redhead with forest green eyes and they arrive at the dressing room in no time.

 _"Thank you...?" Miley says before trailing off after not seeing a name tag on her shirt._

 ** _"Kimberly Ann Possible but you can call me Kim Possible a basic average girl who saves the world on a daily basis._**

 **"Oh I've heard of you! You're the ones who along with your sidekick Ron, your archenemy Shego and her boss Dr. Drakken saved the world from the Lowardians." Lilly says excitedly.**

 _ **"That was me. I retired from saving the world after college. I married the love of my life the beautiful former villainess Shego, and then I started working for you as your local stage manager." Kim says as all four of them are heading to Miley's soundcheck.**_

 _"Former teen hero say what?!" Miley says in shock._

 **"I'm glad you two finally stopped dancing around the truth and told each other how you felt." Lilly says as she claps Kim on the back.**

 _ **"What do you mean by that Lola?" Kim asks as she looks at the orange haired girl standing next to Miley.**_

 _"Yeah what do mean by that Lola?" Miley asks Lilly also._

 **"We were the same way with each other at one time too Hannah." Lilly says as she looks over at the disguised Miley.**

 _"That's true. It took you almost dying for me to realize that I was in love with you." Miley says before pulling Lilly tightly up against her body before kissing her senseless._ **"And** **anyone with eyes could see that you two were in love with each other. Even a blind person would've been able to see that." Lilly says as her electric blue eyes look into the redheads forest green eyes.**

 ** _"You two remind me of when Shego and I first started dating." Kim says as she looks at the two vampires holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears._**

 **Why are the Children of Saturn an endangered species? Find out in chapter 12!**

 **Toodles,**

 **T** **eletubby2015**


	12. New Friends

- _Previously on Twilight In Malibu_ -

 ** _"Kimberly Ann Possible but you can call me Kim Possible a basic average girl who saves the world on a daily basis._**

 **"Oh I've heard of you! You're the ones who along with your sidekick Ron, your archenemy Shego and her boss Dr. Drakken saved the world from the Lowardians." Lilly says excitedly.**

 _ **"That was me. I retired from saving the world after college. I married the love of my life the beautiful former villainess Shego, and then I started working for you as your local stage manager." Kim says as all four of them are heading to Miley's soundcheck.**_

 _"Former teen hero say what?!" Miley says in shock._

 **"I'm glad you two finally stopped dancing around the truth and told each other how you felt." Lilly says as she claps Kim on the back.**

 _ **"What do you mean by that Lola?" Kim asks as she looks at the orange haired girl standing next to Miley.**_

 _"Yeah what do mean by that Lola?" Miley asks Lilly also._

 **"We were the same way with each other at one time too Hannah." Lilly says as she looks over at the disguised Miley.**

 _"That's true. It took you almost dying for me to realize that I was in love with you." Miley says before pulling Lilly tightly up against her body before kissing her senseless._ **"And** **anyone with eyes could see that you two were in love with each other. Even a blind person would've been able to see that." Lilly says as her electric blue eyes look into the redheads forest green eyes.**

 ** _"You two remind me of when Shego and I first started dating." Kim says as she looks at the two vampires holding each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears._**

 _-Presently on Twilight In Malibu-_

 **"I love you so much Hannah." Lilly says before kissing Miley deeply.**

 _"I love you so much Lola that it physically hurts and I never want it to stop hurting." Miley mummers against Lilly's lips._

 _ **"Awwwwe you two are so adorable together!" Kim exclaims with a brilliant smile.**_

 **"Thanks Kim. That means a lot coming from someone as famous as you." Lilly says as she pulls away from kissing Miley.**

 _"Yeah what my girlfriend Lola just said." Miley says smiling her best Hannah smile._

 _ **"It's so not the drama and good luck with the concert Miss Montana." Kim starts to walk away.**_

 _"Kim wait!" Miley dressed as Hannah says loudly._

 ** _Kim stops and turns back to face them. "Did you need something else Miss Montana?" She asks._**

 _"How would you and your wife like to hang out with Lola and I after the concert?"_

 ** _"Shego and I would love to!" Kim exclaims._**

"Awesome here are two backstage passes for you and your wife." Miley says handing Kim two V.I.P badges.

 **How will Miley's concert go? Find out in chapter 13!**

 **Toodles,**

 **T** **eletubby2015**


End file.
